


What A Tangled Web We Spin

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau has been in a relationship for three years..One night Jennifer is away visiting her family..Hotch and Reid sleep together..Will Reid tell JJ,or will he continue sleeping with his married Boss??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The team will have most of their regular personalities,but some of them will be a little more cocky and selfish..Won't say who though,you have to read and find out

REID POV..I was home alone,angry as fuck,bc on our first weekend off,in three months,Jennifer wasn't here with me to enjoy it..She actually went out of town to visit her family.. It wasn't an emergency,hell her family didn't even know she was coming,she wanted to surprise them..That would have been fine,IF I was going with her,but no she said she needed this time bc she needed to talk to her mother about something important..I probably could have accepted that,but I didn't bc she wouldn't tell me way was so fucking important..It hurt bc USUALLY we didn't keep secrets from each other..When we started this relationship three years ago,the first thing we agreed on was always been honest with each other,the next was been able to always talk to one another..Until last night,we were doing well in that department..So why,all of a sudden,she needed secrecy?She promised AFTER she talked to her mom,she would tell me everything..Statistically I knew 95%of the time,when your significant other hid something from you,it meant one out of three things..One,they wanted to end the relationship,Two they were cheating on you and finally it meant they needed reassurance,usually from a close friend or family member,if they should end the relationship..My belief was number one,she wanted out..Sadly this didn't surprise me,bc I always felt that one day she may come to her senses and leave me..I know I'm weird,with my high iq, graduating at twelve,my degrees,my edetic memory and the possibility of me becoming schizophrenic just like my mom..I know my fear of having children,bc of the possibility of schizophrenia bothers Jennifer..She want children and honestly I do to,I just want to wait a few more years, until I'm 31 to have them..Jennifer said she understood, but now I'm wondering if she really do..She claim to love my brilliant mind,but maybe it freaks her out I thought sadly..Maybe my awardness bothers her more then she let on..Maybe..Fuck I need to get out this house before I drive myself crazy I thought wearily..I checked the time, it was a little past 8...Maybe Morgan will be up for a night out,I thought..I called him but after the fifth ring I hung up laughing..Its Friday night genius,Morgan is probably at the club,picking up one of his honeys,or he's already with one..I decided I could just go to a bar and grill by my damn self..I jumped in the shower,quickly washed myself and my hair,then went to my closet to find something to wear..After searching for ten minutes, I decided I wanted to look un Reidish tonight.So I grabbed my black skinny jeans and a red fitted shirt (an undercover outfit from a case a few months ago)and layed them on the bed.. I quickly lotioned myself down and then sprayed on my favorite Joop colonge..I dried my hair and added a little moisturizer to give it that shiney,yet messy look that Jennifer loved..I slipped on my clothes quickly, minus the underwear.. Jennifer love when I go commando I thought..But I pushed that thought from my head bc she still hadn't called me.. I know her plane landed two hours ago,and it only took ten minutes, twenty nine seconds,with heavy traffic,to get to her parents house..Yet she couldn't call or even send a simple text I thought angrily.I grabbed my keys,wallet and credentials and then rushed out the door..I was gone enjoy myself tonight I thought spitefully,fuck Jennifer Jareau, I thought as I headed to my car..

Hotch POV..I'm so tired of arguing with my wife..Day after day, it gets worst.. If we aren't arguing about my job hours and the lack of time I spend with her,we are arguing about having children..She said I'm not home enough to make love to her,so we probably won't ever have children anyway..And if we did get pregnant,she would have to raise him or her alone bc I'm always away.. If its not that, she's crying saying I'm not attracted to her,bc when I am home I barely touch her,and when I do make love to her its a sympathy fuck,to shut her up..She says I don't desire her,that I'm wishing I'm with someone more exciting..shamefully I do wish I was with someone more exciting,someone who didn't just lay there like a lump on the log..Sex with my wife is so vanilla I thought sadly.. She never want the lights on,she always want it missionary,she hate dirty talk..She barely moan, no role playing and she absolutely refuses oral Sex in any form..She hate kissing, hate porno,hate when it lasts over ten minute, she claims she gets dry,but she's barely wet to begin with..Maybe if she let me fore play she wouldn't be so dry I thought spitefully.. Of course I don't want to have Sex with her,hell I barely get off anyway..But I do love her,I have loved her for the two years we've been married..I don't know why Sex bothers her bc she wasn't a virgin when we met. Her family seem normal enough,she don't show the classic signs of past abuse or rape either..In the beginning I thought she was just inexperienced and would get better in time,but she didn't,if anything she gotten worst..I've had my share of women before her and I can't remember any of them been as boring as she is..I missed the oral sex, shit I haven't gotten my dick sucked in three years,haven't licked no pussy in three years,no foreplay,sex toys,NOTHING FUN in three fucking years..I enjoyed a finger in my ass occasionally,or role playing,been occasionally dominated or been the dominater..The name calling, hair pulling rough Sex sometimes.. I sighed bc I wasn't doing shit but making my own dick get hard.. I wasn't in the mood to JACK OFF again,so I decided to get the hell out this house..Haley was gone with Jessica,after yes ANOTHER FIGHT we had..I jumped in the shower and then found me something to wear.. I wasn't feeling the suit and tie,so I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black causal shirt..I oiled myself down,sprayed myself with Cool Water, decided I wasn't confining myself with any underwear,I was letting my eleven inches breathe..I didn't bother fixing my hair bc tonight I didn't give a fuck,I needed,wanted that wild man look..And I needed a fucking drink of something hard.. I knew just the place, I thought as I grabbed my keys, wallet and credentials and my emergency pack of Newports..I needed to hear nothing but loud music,drink nothing but hard drinks and fill my lungs with smoke I thought smirking


	2. Chapter 2

Reid POV..After driving around for twenty minutes, I ended up at Jays Bar &Grill....I immediately ordered a dry martini,extra salt..The crowd tonight was decent and the music was mixed..I smiled to myself bc I needed this night out,to think of nothing but myself I thought selfishly..I downed my first drink in minutes and quickly ordered another.I ordered a juicy hamburger and large order of fries,bc I didn't want a mean hangover tomorrow.. Morgan always said grease was the best remedy to prevent a hangover and I believed him,bc he never seemed to be hungover after his all nighters.."Is this seat taken",a soft voice asked?I looked up and my mouth almost dropped open,bc this woman was gorgeous..Her hair was long and curly and it flowed down her back..Her skin was beautiful,without one blemish,mocha chocolate,as Garcia called Morgan skin tone..She wasn't wearing any make up,but as beautiful as she was,she honestly didn't need any ...She was curvy,not to much though,but that red dress clung to her body perfectly..Her toes were painted red,the same as her dress and her four inch shoes were the same color..I knew I couldn't let this beauty share my seat, bc I was already half hard.. I couldn't cheat on Jennifer,although she could be cheating on me I thought sadly.. "I'm sorry, but yes I'm waiting for someone",I said lying.. "Damn thats a shame",she said smiling brightly.. "Why,I asked"curious? "I think we could have had fun",she replied licking her lips.. My dick rose to its full capacity as I inhaled sharply.. She smirked as she placed her soft hand on my hand.. "Are you sure you don't want to diss whoever and leave with me",she asked in a sultry voice". I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pure lust in them...I was speechless actually considering if I should just leave with her..I could tell she would show me a good time and honestly I needed that tonight..I needed to feel that I wasn't just a walking dictionary, a freak of nature..She must have seen the desire in my eyes bc she smirked again,as she removed her hand,from my hand and dropped it to my upper thigh,very close to my very hard dick..She caressed my leg gently,as she leaned close enough to kiss me and whispered.. "I think you want to leave with me handsome".. "I don't even know your name beautiful",I whispered "Isabella",she said moving her hand further up my leg "What's your name,she asked " "It's ummm, ummm Spencer ",I damn near shouted bc she had placed her hand ok my hard dick.. "Shit ",I moaned as she gave it a gentle squeeze.. "She laughed out loud and whispered,lets get out of here".. My common sense and high iq had left me as I leaked precum..I wasn't thinking of the fact that I was about to cheat on the woman I loved,or that fact that this woman was a complete stranger,who could possibly be carrying a STD.. My head above was clouded with liquor, my head below was clouded with lust.. My brain was warning me that she probably picked up men, like Morgan picked up women for just a good time, but I didn't care at the moment..I actually smiled at her and muttered.. "Let's go". She smiled,squeezed my dick one last time and then she stood..I stood up to and the two martinis rushed straight to my head..I stumbled but quickly regained my balance.. "My place or yours she asked"? "Either is fine with me"I muttered.. I grabbed my keys and she grabbed her purse and then gently took my hand..I tried to follow her, but was stopped by a strong hand on my shoulder..I turned and my eyes widen, bc I was looking into the surprised and angry face of my unit chief..My face burned with embarrassment,but my voice was strong and surprising steady.. "What the hell are you doing ",I snapped at my Boss? "I'm saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life Reid".. "Mind your business Hotch ",I snapped.. "Yeah mind your business Mister",this one is mine for the night,Isabella snapped.. Hotch gave her his most deadiest glare and snarled in only the way Aaron Hotchner can.. "Lady,this man is an FBI agent,who is working undercover tonight" "His job tonight is prostitution ",he snapped.. "I'm not a prostitute, Isabella almost yelled",how dare you insinuate that I am!!! "You're not a prostitute",Hotch said sarcastically? "I think you are he continued".. "What real woman take a stranger to her house ten minutes after meeting him"? "What kind of real woman grab a man she never met dick",he continued? "You been watching us all this time ",she snapped? "Are you a undercover fag",she continued? "I'm his Boss",Hotch said,reaching behind him and revealing his cuffs.. I wasn't surprised bc Morgan and Hotch carried their handcuffs at all times..Isabella eyes widen with fear, and although I didn't show it my heart pounded with fear.. Hotch looked completely demonic at this point and I knew better then to challenge him,even if we wasn't on duty.. "Do you want to go to jail,or go home ",Hotch asked? "Home,she quickly responded".. "Good choice",he snapped.. ""Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind ".. She didn't hesitate to follow his orders and I didn't blame her..Hotch was scary as fuck when his notch was turned up to ten..I just stood there looking stupid,not knowing what to do or say.Before I could speak he spoke.. "Sit your ass down and don't say a word"he snapped giving me the death glare... I quickly followed his orders, I sat my ass down, but I couldn't met his eye's anymore..I stared at the table, while he beckoned for the waitress..He ordered two Jacks on the rocks,as we sat in silence.. Ten minute's later our drinks arrived and he finally spoke.. "Drink your drink he commanded","and after you finish it,you can explain to me,why the fuck you were about to leave with a complete stranger,he snapped!! My eyes widened ,but I followed his orders bc I knew I had fucked up!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take me long to reach"Jays Bar&Grill..I chose this place bc it was close to my house and bc I didn't have to worry about running into my team..Don't get me wrong,I love my team to death, but I planned on getting completely shit faced tonight and I didn't want my team seeing me in that condition..My waitress immediately led me to the corner booth in the back,bc she knew I loved my privacy..This booth allowed me to observe the whole club,without many been able to see me.. I've been a regular of this club for the last three years,so the owner know my preference.. ..I pulled out a smoke from my pack and immediately lite it..I inhaled deeply loving the taste of the forbidden treat in my lungs..A different waitress came over and I immediately ordered a Jack,straight...I checked her out on the sly, bc she was very beautiful...She looked just like Taylor Swift, except she was more curvier and her hair was bright red..I wouldn't mind bending her over, I thought with lust.. This is why one of the reasons I enjoyed this rare treat when I went out alone.I could imagine any scenario I wanted and I always made a mess in my pants before the night was over. To say I was sexually deprived was putting it mildly..Although I never cheated on Haley in the traditional way,my mind cheated on her in every other way..What was sadder though is I wasn't choosy with my imaginary sexual partners and sadly the gender didn't matter.. What mattered was the looks,curves,and the behavior.. My mind was drawn to the loose sultry women and the sexy little pretty boys..I know I'm fucked up in the head sexually,but it wasn't all my fault.. I ordered three more drinks,having fun with my fantasies ,until I saw him..At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me,or the alcohol had soaked my brain,bc there was no way in hell,Spencer Reid was sitting at the table,flirting with that beautiful dark haired woman,in a sluty red dress..This was the type of woman, I usually imagined fucking,or her knees swallowing me whole..Or my tongue between her legs,her pussy stretched open,while I licked it,like it was my last meal..I didn't understand why Reid was here,with her,when he had a beautiful woman at home..

I could tell the woman was clearly interested in Reid, her body language screamed it..I wasn't surprised bc women today are as just aggressive as men in the game..But what did surprise me was Reid body language..It was showing that he was interested in the beauty as well..I lite another cigarette,never taking my eyes off them..I obviously couldn't hear them,I sucked at reading lips,but I watched as she placed her hand on his arm..Reid didn't even flinch,and that raised my antenna,bc we all know Reid doesn't initiate human contact well.The only person he even let touch him besides JJ, is Morgan..And I believe its bc he see Morgan as the big brother he never had..I continued watching them and my mouth completely dropped when Reid didn't flinch or move away, when she placed her hand on his dick.."What the fuck is really going on",I thought,with a touch of jealously...I tried hard to never include Reid in my fantasies, bc for one he was involved with one of my co/workers,who I respected and loved like a sister, and I also knew it would be dangerous to go in that direction with Reid..He didn't trust easily and I didn't want him to catch me looking at him with lust..It would probably freak him out completely.. When I was frustrated at work,I normally turned Morgan way for release.. He was wonderful to look upon and even if he caught me staring to long,he wouldn't make much of it.He was so conceited and egotistic about his looks,he probably expected everyone to stare at him anyway..And he wouldn't take my staring as interest,just admiration I thought smirking to myself..Anyway I watched as she gave his dick another squeeze and then she stood..I watched and again was shocked,when Reid smiled and then stood up..He stumbled,but caught his balance quickly.. At that moment everything fell in place ..He was fucking drunk...I almost tripped over my feet to make it to them,before Reid made the biggest and most dangerous mistake in his life..I barely made it to the table in time,but I thanked my lucky stars that I did. "Let's go ",she said in a seductive voice..I didn't catch what Reid said,but it didn't matter,bc I already had my hand on his shoulder.. When he turned and looked at me, his eyes widened in shock, embarrassment and then anger... My insides burned with anger then, bc I couldn't believe he had the nerve to be angry.. "What the hell are you doing",Hotch he snapped? Saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life,I snapped" "Mind your own business",he snapped right back me.. "Yea,mind your own business",Mister,"this one is mine".. I couldn't believe this bitch was actually snapping at me.. I could have her booked without a simple question,could send her away for ten years if I chose to..I gave her my deadliest glare,but the bitch must have wanted Reid bad,bc she ignored my glare..When I told her who Reid was and that he was undercover,for prostitution she was pissed and indigent.. She denied it and I threw her actions in her face.. When she called me an undercover fag,I lost it bc I wondered if I was really hiding in the closet,bc I did have fantasies about men.. I gave her my death glare and basically boosted my credentials while threatening her,something I never do. My anger and jealousy was taking over,so been professional was the last thing on my mind..I wanted to slap the taste out of her mouth,but I decided to scare the shit out of her..instead.. I grabbed my cuffs from my back pocket and threatened the bitch with jail,asked her if she wanted to go to jail or go home.. Her eyes widened with fear and I smirked inside bc she wasn't talking that shit now.....Of course she choose to go home,which pleased me to the end..She wasn't getting Reid I thought happily..But he wasn't getting out of this shit easily,I thought..I turned to him,with my deadly glare..I could see his fear,which pleased me bc I was glad he wasn't going home with anybody,unless it was me,I thought arrogantly.. "Sit your ass down and don't say a word ",I snapped. He followed my directions as he lowered his head in shame.. I ordered two Jacks,on the rocks then I stared at him for a moment..His hair was messy,but he still was very pretty..His cheeks was tinted pink and his lips were red and looked very kissable.. Those jeans was hugging him in a delicious manner, the shirt was very sexy on him..I could feel myself rising up,bc I could understand why that woman was so anxious to leave with Reid.. The thought of her touching him and him liking it,pissed me off again..I know it wasn't right but I took that anger out on him.. "Drink your drink,and after you finish it","you can explain to me,"why the fuck you were about to leave with a complete stranger",I snapped.. I waited in silence for five minutes, which is when he finished his drink..I didn't touch mine simply bc I didn't want alcohol clouding my judgement,while I listened to his explanation..He inhaled deeply and then tried to answer my question.. "I wasn't thinking clearly",he began.."I just got caught up in the fantasy,that a beautiful woman would go home with me after ten minutes " "I've never had that happen to me Hotch",he whispered.."Never had a woman who just wanted sex and nothing else".."Hotch that woman was hot",he explained,"AND SHE WANTED ME".. Although I kept my face emotioness,his words shocked me to the core..I couldn't believe this was Reid talking,couldn't believe he didn't know how beautiful he was..Women and men would give their right arm to be in his company, but he didn't see that..He actually felt privileged that,that hoe of a woman chose him tonight..What he didn't understand was that women like her would go home with anybody that promised to show them a good time.. That they lived for today and that tomorrow they would be with the next person to show them a good time.. I wouldn't tell him this though,bc I didn't want to shatter his ego anymore than it was..I decided to uplift him,and although I hated to bring up JJ name at this moment I knew I had to... "I don't know why you say that beautiful women don't desire you,bc you are with a very beautiful woman Reid",You have Jennifer I said smiling slightly.. "I don't want to talk about Jennifer",he said coldly.. That surprised me bc I thought they were doing so well. "Ok I said quickly,but I must say this"..I don't give a damn how upset you are with JJ,you must never leave the club with a stranger..Reid in our line of work, you already know how dangerous that is.. Is a quick fuck,really that important to you to endanger your life,I yelled? "Morgan does the same thing weekend after weekend",yet I don't see you giving him a lecture,he snapped back... "You aren't Morgan"I snapped back.."He.. "I know I'm not Morgan ',he yelled interrupting me!!!I know I'm not as strong as he is he continued..But I'm... "No you aren't as strong as he is",I said interrupting him this time.. I was about to say Morgan is more experienced in the one night stands,so he would spot danger faster, bc he has played this game so long..I didn't get a chance to say any of that,bc Spencer exploded.. "I MAY NOT BE AS STRONG AS MORGAN,BUT I'M NOT AN IDIOT EITHER"..I'M A FUCKING PROFILER JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER MEMBER ON OUR TEAM..HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME AS WEAK,JUST BC I DON'T HAVE MORGAN OR YOUR MUSCLES HE SCREAMED, AS HE JUMPED UP..FUCK YOU AARON HOTCHNER HE YELLED,AS HE TURNED AND RACED TO THE EXIT.. I sat there for a second in disbelief bc I couldn't believe the words Spencer had just shouted at me.. A minute later I was chasing behind him to explain what I meant..I looked left and then right, and I saw him heading towards the direction of his car I'm guessing..I didn't bother calling his name,I just spirited towards him and grabbed his shoulder for the second time that night..He turned to me and his eyes carried a glare almost deadly as mine is.. "What the hell you want now Aaron"he spat?

I wanted to explain"....

 

 

"Explain what ",he cut me off screaming.. Explain that you think I'm weak?Explain why Morgan can go home with a woman and protect himself where I cant BC I'M TO FUCKING WEAK?Explain that..

"Quit putting FUCKING words in my mouth Spencer I yelled",you sound like a mad man, I yelled,forgetting his worst fear was becoming szopheuchic like his mom.. 

 

Suddenly I felt a sharp sting across my face and it took me a second to realize,he had slapped the shit out of me..It took me another second to realize my dick had became rock hard from that slap..My eyes met his blazing eyes and my desire in my pants grew.I didn't think about my actions,I just reacted.. I grabbed him by his hair,pulled his face close to mines and forced my lips on his,kissing him with aggressiveness and desire..It took me a moment to realize he was kissing me back with pure fire and desire...


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch POV...My body was on fire,sizzling hot fire,as Spencer and I continued to kiss with desperation..I pulled his hair harder,as I depended the kiss.. His tongue caressed mine,in a rough manner,and I couldn't help gasping into his mouth..He took advantage of that gasp,bc he began sucking hard on my tongue.I moaned bc I haven't been kissed like this in a long time....I allowed him to continue to assault my tongue,until the needtobreathe took over.. Regretfully I pulled back from him,but my fingers were still entwined in his hair,forcing him to look into my eyes. We were both breathing hard from our intense kiss,my lips aching to return to his..Before I could decide anything,his hands found my ass...I jerked up against him and moaned when I realized he was just as hard as I was. "I want you Aaron",he moaned..His voice was husky,full of desire.. "I want you to",I hissed lowering my lips to his very desirable neck.. "Take me",he groaned..Ohhh he moaned when I nibbled at his neck.. I wanted to do just as he asked..I wanted to take him to a place he had never been before..I wanted to force him to his knees,ram my cock down his throat and make him swallow me whole.. I wanted to bend him over and fuck him with all I had in me.. I wanted to role play with him,I wanted to dominate him..I wanted him to play in my ass with those long graceful fingers..My dick started leaking precum,bc my mind was going into overdrive with all the nasty shit I wanted to do with him..But I couldn't,bc he was my co /worker man and I was fucking married!!With regret,I pushed away from him,then stepped back a few inches bc I was still hard as fuck..He looked at me with desire and hurt..I hated that I hurt him,but I knew I was doing the right thing.. "Spencer we can't "I said "Why not Aaron",he whispered"?" "I'm married",I reminded him..He looked down in shame,then surprised me when he looked back up,with a determined look in his eyes.. "You aren't happy",he said with confidence..I didn't change my expression but I was shocked as hell..I kept my expression emotionless at work and I never discussed Haley and I problems there, or anywhere for that matter.. Everyone was under the assumption that we were happy and I intended to keep it that way..So how the hell did Spencer know we weren't happy?

"I know you aren't happy ",bc the eyes are the window of the soul Aaron,he said answering my unspoken question..Your profiler skills are sharp ,he said smiling slightly,but the eyes can't lie he continued..You can try to close them off,but you can't he explained..Its one of the things science can't explain..I stood there in silence wondering if he was right..You don't believe me he asked smiling?"I don't know,I answered honestly"..Ok let me prove you wrong..I looked at him in confusion and he smirked this time..Then right before my eyes his profiler face was in place.. "Aaron look into my eyes and tell me what you see"..I followed his orders and looked directly into his beautiful eyes.. What I saw stunned me..Although his profile face was in place, his eyes showed me something entirely different..They showed the same lust,as they did when I pulled back from kissing him..He chuckled at my stunned expression and asked the question again,stepping closer to me.."I see lust Spencer,lust and desire".."He smirked and said, yes you do see lust Aaron",this is why I hide my eyes from you at work when I'm lusting after you",he confessed.. My mouth dropped open at his confession and then I whispered,"but you are with JJ..His expression hardened and he repeated his words from earlier,"I don't want to talk about her".."I want you Aaron,"don't you want me"..Before I could answer,he closed the small gap that separated us and grabbed my dick..I couldn't control the loud moan or the jerking of my hips.. "It feels like you want me",he whispered jerking my dick hard.. "I want to taste you Boss man ',he said seductively..I want to feel you he muttered inching his hand up,to the top of my jeans...Fuck I hissed out,bc he was speaking my fantasy and giving me dominance by referring to me as his Boss...My hips pushed forward,trying to connect with his hand again..He chuckled as he finally reached the top of my jeans and unbuckled them..I growled when his hand rested on my skin but didn't move.. "What's wrong,he asked innocently"?I glared at him and said,don't fuck with me Dr.."He trembled from my glare and forced his hand down my pants..He didn't hesitate, as he grabbed my dick and stroked it again.."Yes,just like that,",I moaned..He continued jacking me,then he moved his pinkie finger to the head,and rubbed the precum there..I was close to cumming and I wanted to be in his mouth or ass when I did so.."Stop,I ordered"..He looked at me in confusion,stopping like I ordered him to.."I want to be in your mouth or ass when I cum Agent".."I want that to he moaned sinfully"..Lets go"..He pulled his hand from my pants and looked at me wickedly,showing me my juices on them..Then he inserted his finger into his mouth,slurping like a porn star..I stared at him hungrily as he pulled them from his mouth..He then put the same finger on my lips and without hesitation I slurped it in my own mouth..I moaned in desire bc I could taste myself on his finger and that shit turned me on even more..I slowly brought my mouth up enjoying this delicious treat..Slowly I let it fall from my mouth.."Let's go now",I snarled grabbing his hand and yanking him to move with me..I half drug him to the motel on the corner.. We rushed in and I grabbed my wallet and a hundred out.."One single room ",I damn near shouted at the cashier.. She gave me a startled look but when I glared at her,she turned to the computer and started typing..I waited impatiently,while Reid giggled behind me like a school girl..Finally she said "that will be $57.90 sir..She handed me my license and I practically threw her the$100.00..She handed me the key and I grabbed it and yelled"keep the change"..I didn't hear her grateful thanks,bc I grabbed Spencer and again drug him to room 101..I quickly unlocked the door,slammed and locked it again behind us..Before he could move or speak I slammed him against the wall,grabbed his hair and forced him to his knees.. He looked up at me with fear but pure desire,as I ripped my pants off and stood before him,with my hard eleven inches right in his face.. "SUCK MY DICK NOW",I demanded like a mad man!!!

"Yes sir",was his only response before he took my dick into his mouth..I almost screamed,bc I hadn't had my dick sucked in forever AND bc his mouth was so hot,tongue so wet.. He went down on me slowly with his tight jaws,then loosened his jaws so his tongue could lick me back up slowly.. "Damn Reid ",feels so good, I moaned,so fucking good..."Hummm",was his only response.He went down slowly again,swallowed me completely...He held me in his mouth tightly as his tongue licked at my balls.. "Fuckkkkk I screamed ",as I grabbed his head,locking him in place.. He didn't mind bc he tightened his lips more and licked my balls faster.."Yes,suck this dick baby",suck it,love it,honor it",I said slipping into my arrogant role.He hummed around me,making me see stars and shit.. I yanked his head up,scraping myself in the process,bc I wasn't ready to cum yet..I forced his head back,so I could look into his eyes..His eyed were blown wide,his lips shiny and bruised looking..I smiled demonically bc I loved the fact that sucking my dick made him look like this.."You love tasting me Spencer,don't you",I asked? "Yes sir you taste so good",wanted to taste you for sooooo long",he revealed..I rammed my dick back into his mouth,bc I couldn't hold my load.. "I'm cuming I screamed"drink it all,every fucking drop I yelled grabbing his head again..He tightened his lips around me and slurped in a fast and desperate manner, focusing on getting every drop.. I damn felt strands of his hair in my hands,as I yelled out his name,over and over again..He continued sucking until I was bone dry,then he licked all around my dick,getting any essence that may have been left.. My hard on didn't leave, even after that powerful nut..I have the stigma of a teenager,I always have,but within the last three years, it has grown..I looked down at him and his eyes met mine..He smiled at me, probably pleased with his performance..I didn't smile bc I was in my BOSS MODE.."Instead I growled at him saying,"Get out of those fucking clothes Reid"..He pushed himself to his knees and started to strip..I watched him as I did the same...I grabbed my handcuffs from my discarded jeans and smiled bc tonight was gone bring joy to us both... Finally he stood before me,naked and so beautiful,that he took my breath away..His whole body was flushed pink and his erection stood out proudly..He was at least ten inches and he was as thick as I am in length.. His balls were heavy looking,filled with cum that I couldn't wait to taste.. My mouth watered at the thought,but he would have to wait for me to taste him..We had all night to play,bc I'm sure Haley was staying at Jessica and I knew Jennifer was out of town...

I quickly pushed Jennifer out my mind,bc I didn't want to think of how we were betraying her..I looked at Spencer again and said"get on the bed now"..His eyes widen with excitement and fear but he followed my orders.. When he got to the bed,he hesitated and then said "how do you want me Sir"?I smiled a devilish smile at his obedience and replied "on your stomach"..He didn't hesitate to get in the position and my dick got harder from his plump rounded ass.. I hurried to the bed, ready to devour him..I grabbed his wrists and leaned down to his ear.. "Do you trust me Spencer",I asked in a husky voice?"Yes I trust you Aaron",I trust you with my life"..His revelation hit me straight in the heart and in my manhood.."I'm happy to hear that baby ",bc I trust you with my life to"..Oh Hotch, he said passionately..I smiled then I clicked the handcuffs on one wrist.. He didn't shy away,didn't even seem startled,he just sighed and pushed his other wrist at me.. My heart pounded,bc in that moment I knew I had found my perfect match,for all my kinks and desires..I clicked the other wrist and pushed him so he was laying completely flat again..I drew my hand back and smacked his ass and he reacted beautifully..He moaned my name and muttered more please sir..I happily smacked his ass three more times,which turned his ass bright red..Before I continued I thought of something,I learned from watching endless sex movies.."Reid what is your safe word I asked"..Silence and then..BAU he mumbled.. I laughed bc only Reid would choose something work related,while having sex.."Hotch please do something"he begged bringing my attention back to him..I didn't say anything,didn't give him at warning..I grabbed his ass cheeks and opened them wide..Before he could make a sound,my tongue was already in his ass,licking it rough.."ahhhh shit Aaron he screamed",pushing back on my tongue..I pushed his cheeks open further and started working it in and out like it was my dick..Although I've done this on plenty of women,none of them tasted as delicious as he did..I couldn't get enough of his taste,his screams, his pushing his ass back into my face.."Gonna cum Hotch"he yelled out..I continued licking him,faster and harder now...Hotch ahhhhhh he screamed as he released his load.. omg omg omg he kept screaming,as I continued licking him...I licked him till he was a shivering mess,then I slowly and gently pushed one finger into him..His ass flew up,forcing him to his knees like magic..His wrist was angry red from the strain of his release against them..I smiled forgetting JJ would definitely question these marks..I pushed another finger in,but stopped when he hissed in pain..I started to pull it out,but he pushed back and whined "please don't stop ",I will take it"..Yes I thought as I slowly pushed both fingers back in..I gently criss crossed my fingers,opening him up..He moaned and begged for another finger that I happily applied..My third finger hit his prostrate and he screamed,as he bucked back against my fingers..I hit his prostrate three more times and he begged me to put it in..That is when I realized I didn't have no condoms.. Shit I shouted in frustration!!"Reid jumped and asked me what was wrong?I don't have any condoms I admitted..He paused and asked "are you clean "?"yes,I haven't stepped out on Haley,ever before this",and she wouldn't step out on me bc she hate sex,I admitted.. He turned and looked at me in surprise,opened his mouth,then closed it..I'm clean Hotch he finally said..Jennifer and I always used condoms he admitted, surprising me now.."Please fuck me now he begged "...Give me every bit of those eleven inches he purred.. My dick jumped from those words,as I climbed behind him,lined myself at his entrance and slowly started pushing in the head..


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch Pov..I slid my dick in him slowly bc I wanted to feel every delicious inch of him..Damn his ass was so tight,the heat so delicious,that I couldn't stop the whine from escaping my lips..."Fuck Aaron",feels so good he moaned out,pushing himself a few inches back on me..I stilled my motions and grabbed his hair hard..I didn't move,I waited for him to beg for it.."Hotchhh,why you stop,he whined",please give me more.I smirked and then pulled completely out of him..My hand tightened in his hair as I forced his head back so he could look into my eyes.. "I'm in control here",I finally said.. "I control how I fuck you",when you moan,when you stay quiet,I control everything I yelled!"You do as I say and nothing else,you understand, I continued"?"Yes sir yes",he sobbed out with desire and excitement..I smirked as I reached for the keys and uncuffed his wrists..He stayed on his knees shaking slightly,awaiting for the unknown..I smirked and then demanded he lay on his back..He immediately flipped over,and I couldn't control my smirk if I tired..I eyed the bed post and my smirk grew..I grabbed one of his wrist and cuffed it to the post.. His breathing increased as I quickly repeated the motion with his second wrist..I grabbed his ankles, pushed them up to his shoulders testing his flexibility.. He didn't hiss in pain or make a pained face so I knew he was ok with this..."Beg for it",I demanded.."Aaron,sir please he moaned ".."What would you like from me Dr Reid ",I asked like I was clueless?"I want your dick sir,I want it in my ass,I want you to fuck me hard and raw "he moaned..."Are you sure you can handle it",I asked grabbing his hard dick,stroking it lightly.."I don't know sir",he moaned,"don't care,just need you in me Aaron,pleassssse he moaned sinfully,letting a tear drop..

My dick leaked precum bc this is what I missed, what I needed,what my uptight wife wouldn't give me..

I pulled on his dick one last time and then lined myself up with him again.."Look at me",I demanded..His eyes locked on mine,making me tremble a bit.."I want you eyes on me at all times",understand?"Yes yes yes ",he whimpered out.."Have you done this before"?"He paused and my eyes narrowed...ANSWER ME,I growled.."Yes he spat out",twice before I got with Jennifer.."With who,I asked"?He paused again,pissing me off..I grabbed his hair,yanked on it hard and repeated who?"Morgan",he whispered surprising me.."Was he good",I finally asked?"Yes he admitted".."I will be better ",I said releasing his hair and pushing into him slowly.."I want to hear every moan, every feeling, every desire,as I fuck you Spencer",don't hold anything back I demanded,giving him three more inches.."Yes sir ohhh he moaned as I pushed more into him..I smirked bc I was about to fuck his brains out..He would never want Morgan again I thought arrogantly..I pushed all the way into him.His ass muscles tightened around me,as his screams of desires rose.I pushed his legs further back and begin fucking him with no mercy.."Aaron yes ohhhhh,feels so good he screamed"..More baby please,awhhhh he hissed out in pure pleasure.. His eyes were blown wide in desire,filled with lust..."You like this dick Spencer",I teased rotating my angle to the left? "Yes sir yes I love this dick",he gasped.. I rotated to the right and asked,"you sure"?"Yes yes yes fuck yes Aaron,he screamed..My hips rotated left,then right,then in a full circle..Then I went straight in and made my dick go slightly to the left,hitting his prostrate..He screamed so loud and so deep,like he was screaming from his soul..His legs went up around my neck and locked there,while his wrist strained against the cuffs..I continued hitting that spot, getting closer to my own release..

"Aaron Aaron Aaron",he chanted,unable to say anything else but my name

"Yess Spencer I teased"what do you need?Mo ooo rreeee",he hissed out,"Nee eeed more of you sir".Hearing that made my ego go completely out off control..My dick continued hitting his prostrate at a brutal,furious pace.. "Omg Aaron,yes just like that",he chocked out.."So good,so fucking good",he hollared.."Is it good Spencer",is it better then Morgan",I growled ?Fuck yes,he gasped, looking me directly in my eyes.. I looked hard into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.."Is this ass mine",I asked? "Yes Aaron", he moaned.."I can fuck this tight ass whenever I want",I screamed sounding completely possessive?"Yes anytime Boss Man",anything,anyplace,whenever you say, he moaned squeezing his ass muscles tight.. Awhhhh I screamed as I poured all my love juice,into his love tunnel..My body spazzed out of control, as I continued pumping in and out of him..I could hear him screaming my name in passion,as my body continued to shake.. A moment later my body stopped shaking,but my dick was still rock hard.. I slowly pulled myself from him and to my delight his dick was still hard..Hard and tinted an angry red,begging for release..My dick throbbed with excitement,as I lowered myself between his legs..My mouth watered, as I took him in my mouth eagerly.."Hottccchhh",he screamed ohhhhh Hotch fuck,feels so dam good..Although I've never sucked a dick in my life,I know what I like,so I applied the same skills to sucking Spencer.. He was already close, so I knew his release wouldn't take I hollowed my cheeks,relaxed my throat muscles the best I could and greedily sucked him down, inch by delicious inch..

I gagged a few times, but that didn't stop me at all..I swallowed deeply again and again,until his ten inches filled my mouth completely..Then I went to town, slurping,licking just enjoying the taste of him in my mouth..My dick begged for attention,as it throbbed and dripped precum..I regretted that I still had him cuffed, but I couldn't do anything about that now..I continued enjoying my treat until he burst in mouth a few minutes later.. I swallowed every drop,while he shook, trembled and moaned my name..When there was nothing left for me to taste, I slowly pulled away from his dick and uncuffed him..His wrists were red and bruised badly.."FUCK",I said in regret as I rubbed them tenderly..He glanced at then,shrugged and said,"we will think of a story later ",right now I want you to dominate me more sir "..I forgot about his wrist,at his words, lust immediately took over again..My cock throbbed,my whole body was begging for sex..I smirked at him,then surprised him by laying down.."I want you to fuck me Spencer",I growled out..His eyes open so wide,I was surprised they didn't pop out.."Are you sure sir",he finally asked?"Yes baby,I want to role play".."I want you to fuck me,pretending to be every male member of our team ","I want you to take over their character,to fuck me like you think they would"..But I want you to save yourself for last AND you can't cum,until it's your character fucking me,UNDERSTAND?His eyes widened with excitement as he moaned out yes.."Sir have you ever been a bottom,",he asked?"No,but I trust you,I said seriously",I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally..He smiled and said "Never Aaron,I'll take care of you"..I smiled and let my legs fall open..He climbed between them and said "what's your safe word"?,I thought for a moment then I smirked at him..Boy Band I said falling into laughter..He fell into laughter to,remembering the time I asked him if he had joined a boy band,because of his short hair cut..Asshole he said through his laughter,you are a complete asshole Hotchner,he teased..

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Reid Pov...

I may be an asshole but I'm your asshole Hotch said making me laugh again..

"Yes you are",I said moving between his legs.. 

"Take me Spencer","Please take me",he begged.

My breath increased and my member became harder as I looked into his lust filled eyes. My hand traveled to his dick and I caressed it lightly..

"Yes he hissed","feels so good baby",he moaned..

I applied more pressure as I slipped into my role.. My voice became husky, teasing,cocky and arrogant..As he watched I gave Morgan signature smirk.. His eyes widen with recognition,but I didn't give him a chance to say anything.. I leaned forward and kissed him with arrogance and domination..I kissed him deeply,while my hand caressed his dick in a rough manner.. He gasped into my mouth,allowing me to suck on his tongue in the same rough manner..

I enjoyed his taste and his light moans and jerking hips turned me on even more.. Regrettably I pulled away from his mouth and begin speaking to him..

"You like this shit ",don't you?I asked in a cocky voice..

"Yes he hissed",as I continued stroking his dick in a teasing manner.. 

"I know you do Hotch","I know bc I see the way you watch me..

"I can't help it",he whimpered."You are so sexy",he moaned..

I smirked and stroked him one last time...Then I gently grabbed his balls and fondled them..His body lifted up off the bed and slammed back down, as he let out a strangled scream that resembled a sick cat.. I laughed softly and repeated the action,making him scream that same scream again..His dick was leaking precum making my mouth water with need..I wanted to slurp him down, but I wanted to make him come undone,and beg, before I did that..

"I know I'm sexy ",I said arrogantly,tell me something I don't know Hotch,I said squeezing his balls again..

"Fuck Morgan he hissed","feels so good,please do it again.. 

Hearing him call me Morgan,excited me.I loved the fact that he had caught on to who I was pretending to be so fast.. It made our game easier and our connection stronger.I slipped into Morgan role completely,remembering how he would tease and dominate me times we were together...I removed my hands from him and moved back a couple of inches.. He pushed up,trying to receive contact...I moved my hands back further and he looked at me with that famous glare.. I looked back with a smirk, enjoying this battle of stares,waiting for him to break..The battle only lasted 28 seconds,then he spoke.. 

"Please touch me",he begged.

"I will when you answer my question",I said leaning closer to him,with my hand hovering over his dick.. His body jerked up,as his forehead creased trying to remember my question.. I moved my hand again,so I was almost touching his dick.. He moaned again,shivering as a thin line of sweat coated his skin..I licked my lips and his eyes followed that action hungrily..Then he damn near shouted the answer to my question.. 

I like when you wear jeans Morgan..I like it bc I can secretly watch your firm delicious ass he moaned..I like when you wear short sleeve tee shirts,bc your tattoos are so dam sexy and I can see your bulging muscles..Those muscles are my weakness Morgan,bc it reminds me of how strong you are.. Reminds me that you can easily lift me,slam me against any wall in my office, rip my clothes off and then slam me on my desk..You can rip off my clothes with one hand,shove my legs up and force those thick fingers in my horny ass,he moaned..Please play in my ass now Morgan,please finger fuck my ass he begged.. 

My own breathing increased bc of the dirty words coming out his mouth,and bc Hotch had just spoken exactly what I felt and experienced with Morgan.. I had said almost the same words when Morgan asked me the same question.. It was ironic that we both lusted after the same man secretly,although I had been fucked by him twice or at least that is what I told Hotch...I wasn't jealous by this admission,I was turned the fuck on ,and I needed to finish this Morgan role playing, bc I knew I wouldn't play the Rossi role play tonight...Hell I didn't believe we would get back to me been me,bc we were both to horny,to caught up to last long..

I grabbed Hotch by the legs surprising us both by my strength when I dragged to the bottom of the bed and then shoved him to the floor.. He moaned loudly,as he stared up at me with submissive and horny eyes.. I felt very dominate,very powerful, and very aggressive.I almost leaped from the bed,anxious to get to him and fulfill our fantasy..I grabbed him by his neck and used every ounce of strength I had to lift him from the floor.. He helped a little, but we both ignored that factor..I shoved him into the wall,face first..Luckily his reflects were quick bc if they wasn't, his face would have hit the wall hard..

I was behind him in 2.1seconds, breathing hard with want and desire. He was breathing hard to,shivering slightly bc he didn't know what to expect..I grabbed him waist,bended him over roughly making his ass stand at attention..I grabbed his hair roughly yanking his head back so I could see those dark captivating eyes.. He accepting everything I was giving,was enjoying it much as I was..I forced his head back father, bent down so I was at the level of his ass..I drew my free hand back and smacked his ass hard..He moaned out in pleasure,so I did it again and again.. His ass was bloodshot red but he didn't care.. He wiggled it and pushed it out for more.. I smirked but I didn't give him more.. Instead I caressed that beautiful ass..He moaned as I rubbed and began caress his ass crack gently loving the feel of his tight hole.. Then without warning,I jammed two fingers into his tight tight ass..

"Fuckkkkkk Morgan"he screamed painfully.. 

I paused bc I knew I had hurt him..I felt guiltily bc I got to caught up in this game.. I forgot he was a virgin back there and that I had promised him I wouldn't hurt him..I started pulling my fingers out,but he clamped his ass muscles around my fingers and whimpered.. 

"Please don't take them out "..

"But I'm hurting you",I said..

"It will feel better soon ",please continue",please play with this ass..

I was dripping so much precum it wasn't even funny.. I was ready to fuck his brains out,ready to mark this beautiful,desirable man.. I eased my fingers back in him and started finger fucking that ass gently..He whimpered as he pushed back on my fingers..I scissored my fingers gently,opening him up,trying to make his muscles give and let me in completely.. He groaned loudly as I gently added another finger..

"Ummmm,it burns but feels so good ",go deeper baby, please give me more",he begged 

Gladly I thought,as I sped up my actions trying to find that special spot. I found it two minutes later,as I finally got passed his ring of muscle..I then curved my finger slightly to east of him and he screamed buckling back at me..I smiled as my fingers hit that spot again and again,until he slumped completely over..He surprised me bc he started screaming my and Morgan name in a chant..

"Yes Morgan fuck Spencer, play in this ass.."Claim it,mark me,give it to me shitttt",he moaned..

"Feels so fucking good",damn damn damn ",I never felt so good.. 

I hit his his sweet spot hard and he started muttering words that didn't sound English anymore.. I had to have him now, bc I was beyond hard.. I had him right where I wanted him,I had him in that gone zone.. That was proven by him combining Morgan and my name..I pulled my fingers from him and he whined so beautifully..I smiled as I jerked him to his knees,kicked his legs apart,then lined myself up at his entrance.. 

"Are you ready for me to fuck this tight ass",I asked arrogantly? 

"Yes please do",he begged 

"Who do you want me to be",I asked?pushing into him just a little bit.

"You and Morgan",he moaned sexually

"You are quite the little slut aren't you ",I teased.. 

"Wanting two of your agents in this ass",I continued

"Yes yes, I am a slut",he moaned.."I'm your slut Spencer..

"I'll do whatever you want to do baby ',just please fuck me fuck me now, he moaned pushing back on me hard and then groaning loudly.. 

That push impaled me halfway into him making me groan loudly..I grabbed his hair again and shoved the rest of my dick into him..

"Yes,fuck me rough Morgan,ride this ass Reid he moaned..

I let go with his hair and grabbed his hips tightly..I didn't hesitate, I just started fucking him roughly and aggressively..He moaned but started pushing back on my dick with just as much aggressive..

"Aaron ohh Aaron",this ass so tight,feels so fucking good, I moaned.. 

"Your dick feel better Spencer",Fuck it feels soooo good..

"You thinking of my dick Boss",or do you still need Morgan here?

"You Spencer you ',I only want you.."Go faster Spencer,please, go faster and harder".."Show me that you own me,that you love fucking me",he howled.. 

My ego was boosted by his words,by the fact that he wanted me and only me fucking him..That he wanted me to own him,to fuck him like I meant it..I pushed his back down completely, making his ass stand up beautifully.. I begin thrusting into him in a wild desperate manner.. He howled my name aggressively taking all I was giving.. "Throw that ass back Aaron",Fuck yourself on

on my dick I growled..

He grunted loud but begin to throw himself back wildly ..I gripped his hips tighter as I continued fucking him ruthlessly.. All you could hear was heavy breathing, and skin slapping against skin..Our moans blended in as we came closer to losing our load..His ass muscles were squeezing my dick tightly,and I knew he was close as I was..

"Spencer Spencer Spencer ",he chanted..."Spencer ohhh Spencer he continued,so into me that he couldn't say anything but my name..

"Aaron fuck Aaron ",you feel so good,so tight I moaned..

I'm ready to cum baby",need to cum in this tight ass,are you ready to feel me Aaron,ready to feel all of my cum in your sweet ass?I asked slamming into his prostrate hard.. 

"Omg awhhhh ohhh Spencer",he screamed shooting out his load hard and fast..He kept pushing back on me though chanting my name like he was praying..Then he screamed out 

"Fill me baby",feel me with your seed.. 

I slammed into him three more times before I lost my load..His ass muscles had my dick in a complete choke hold milking me for everything.I didn't realize I was screaming to the top if my lungs,or that my hands had gripped his hips so tightly,that I had broken the skin and was leaving welts..I just rode through my orgasma enjoying every moment of it..Finally I collapsed on his back,breathing hard,but I felt amazing..We layed there in silence for about five minutes.. Then he surprised me by flipping me on my back and climbing between by legs.. I could feel he was rock hard and I was amazed by this man stigma..

"Ready for another round",he asked bringing his hand to my cock?

"Yes I whimpered",as my dick begin to rise again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be JJ and Haley pov with a little bit of Hotch and Reid..I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment..Thank you all for reading


	7. Chapter 7

JJ POV..Seven,eight ,nine rings and I received the vm to Spence phone again..I frowned bc I knew he was definitely ignoring my calls..In our line of work we cant afford to ignore our calls..I know Spence looked at the caller id on the second ring and been that I already had called him six times back to back,I knew without a doubt he was definitely ignoring me..I sighed as I disconnected the call,bc I refused to leave yet another message.. Spence was angry when I left for two reasons, one bc I didn't tell him why I was leaving on such short notice and two bc I didn't allow him to come with me.. 

What he didn't understand is the situation was out of my hands..I would have loved for him to come with me, but my mother needed me and only me,for the time been.If I would have told him the why of it,he would of insisted on coming..He would of suggested that he could stay in a hotel,just so he could support me however I needed to be supported..Although I would have loved that, I couldn't allow it,bc I needed to be here completely for my mother..I couldn't do that if he was here,bc I would be splitting my time up between them,and I couldn't do that to my mother, in her time of need..

My mother cause for needing me was devastating,cruel and extremely painful. On Thursday night my father returned home from work and bluntly told my mom he was leaving her,for a man, after 30 years of marriage..He wouldn't give her any information on this mystery guy,except to say he loved him and have love him for the past 20 years..

My mother lost it,like any normal woman would and attacked him..They begin throwing down fighting old school,and didn't stop until the police was called by one of their concerned neighbors..

Both of them was arrested but dad partner posted bail for him the same night..Mom used her one call to call me and I promised I would be there the next morning..She thanked me and then begged me not to tell anyone what happened, including Spence..I promised her I wouldn't, but I knew that promise would come with consequences.. I knew Spence would be hurt, then suspicious, bc in the beginning of our relationship,we promised we wouldn't kept secrets from each other,and more importantly we wouldn't lie to one another..

I did both of those things and I felt terrible doing so, bc he couldn't hide his anger or his pain at my lie.. And whats worst is I could tell that he knew I was lying..But I couldn't betray my mother and although I promised him the truth when I returned, I knew I would have to lie again..When my plane landed I planned on calling him right away,but I forgot to turn my phone off,while we were flying and my battery was dead when we landed..I didn't have my

car charger,so that was that...I rented a small 200 black Dodge from the airport and then headed to my destination.. 

I rushed to the jail bondsman and paid him..Then I rushed to the jail house and thirty minutes later my mom was released..I could tell she spent the whole night crying, bc her eyes were very puffy and blood shot red.She collapsed in my arms,thanking me and crying..I held her for a moment,then I led her to the car.. She cried all the way home but when we made it home it was worst..Three policemen was there so dad could get his belongings.and to prevent last night from happening all over again.Dad had the aducity to bring his lover with him,which was another slap in the face for mom..

His lover was the fucking principle of my high school. Mom couldn't control her tears...One of the cops was standing by our car with a look of disgust on his face as he watched dad and Principle Elton get the last of dad shit..I held mom tightly bc I knew she wanted to break away and fuck them up.Hell I wanted to kick both of their asses myself,especially dads..Ten minute later they left,without a word or glance in our direction..

At that moment I hated dad and the whole gay man population..I know this was wrong on so many different levels..The first was I shouldn't hate anyone bc of their sexual choice,everyone had the right to love who they wanted..Two I knew first hand this is how unsubs began their wake of destruction and everyday escalated to hurting and even killing their victims..

But looking at my mothers pain,the betrayal behind my father actions made me feel this way.. For the first time in my life,I understood our unsubs pain and why most wanted,hell needed revenge..But I wouldn't snap,I promised myself, if I ever got to that point,I would talk to Hotch I thought smiling slightly..My unit chief would be there for me..

My mother cried the whole day..I couldn't do much but hold her and whisper I was there for her..I knew I couldn't leave her like this and I wouldn't..Eventually she fell asleep and that's even I remembered I hadn't called Spence..I charged my phone for an hour,then I started calling him..But of course he wouldn't answer..At first I was hurt, then sympathetic, but now I'm pissed..I can't deal with this shit I thought to myself..And I won't I decided.. My mother needs me and she comes first..If Spence wanted to be

childish he could bc I didn't have time for this bs.. 

 

Haley POV..

I was relieved to leave the house bc I was tired of arguing with Aaron..I know our marriage is in trouble,bc no couple argues on a daily basis..Every other day, I was running to Jessica house,bc I couldn't deal with this shit.. I was tired of arguing,tired of crying,shit I was tired of my unhappy marriage..I love Aaron,I really do but my husband is a straight up freak and I know my sexual hang ups is one of his biggest problems with me..

In the beginning sex was easier,bc he didn't demand it every day.. At that time his work schedule was hectic, sometimes the cases kept Aaron away for weeks,bc they didn't have other teams to help out.. 

I didn't realize what a blessing that was back then,I bitched about him being away all the time,cried we would never have children and if we did,I would have to raise them alone..It went on like that and then I got my wish..He was home more and he wanted sex every day.. I probably wouldn't have minded it much, if my husband wasn't a perverted freak..I couldn't believe he wanted to taste me down there or want me to taste him there..I was absolutely mortified when he begged me to get on my knees and raise my ass high in the air..I refused to get on top of him or leave the lights on when we made love..

He didn't like taking me missionary with the lights off,but he knew that was the only way he would get any..Jessica said I would either lose him or make him cheat,if I continued behaving this way..But I wasn't behaving anyway,I just believed that sex shouldn't be nasty,wild,like animals humping, it should be classy and neat, full of love..My sister said I was living in the stone days,the days when women wasn't even allowed to moan during sex..She said I was crazy as hell,bc Aaron doesn't live in the stone ages and she repeated I would lose him..I didn't want to lose my husband,I truly love him,but I couldn't disgrace myself with his sexual demands..

Bc if I gave in to his sick demands,I would loose him anyway..We all know women that are loose with their bodies, lose the man anyway..Men will fuck and play with the loose women,but they always loved and respected us good girls..Aaron was going through a selfish man phrase,but I was confident he would end it soon.. He would respect me for not acting like a slut and love me for staying pure for him..I just had to tough it out,not give in to his evil temptations..

Its funny that Jessica was always saying I needed to up my sexual game to keep my husband,but although she was wild as they came with her sexuality, she was on husband number four now.Obviously her sex game wasn't keeping her men,yet I still was with my husband..So I wasn't taking her advice, although at times I must admit, the way she described her sexual encounters sometimes left me curious and wet between my legs.. Especially when she bragged on how good it felt, when her man licked her out down there. Or when she slurped her man far down her throth,while she fingered his tight ass.. Doesn't that make him gay I asked?She laughed so hard and said no..

She said it stimulated him more,especially when she hit his g-spot..I didn't believe her though,bc I felt if any man wanted anything up his ass,even a finger,he had to be gay or bi..Aaron would never let me put anything up his ass,I thought proudly..My man was all man..I just had to be patient...I didn't feel like going home tonight though,so I sent him a text,informing him I was staying at Jessica place tonight.I waited for his response for an hour,then I got ready for bed. I knew he wouldn't respond back tonight,bc he was furious with me.. Tears filled my eyes,so I did the one thing that always helped me.. I prayed until I fell asleep, I completely poured out my heart to God,bc only he could help us..

Hotch Pov...

After Reid and I fucked right ways to Sunday,I felt relieved..This was exactly what I needed..I needed the sexual relief,needed all my wants and desires filled.I never met anyone who could keep up with my powerful stamina.. They usually lasted only two or three rounds,but never eight... I never thought Spencer Reid would be the one to fulfill my every sexual desires, but he surprised me..He accepted the submissive role,loved been dominate to me, got off on role playing,as much as I did shit ,I couldn't get enough..I was glad he decided to spend the night,glad he refused to answer his phone..I knew it was JJ, bc the ringtone was Always and Forever....I didn't want any interupptions, bc this night was for us..Haley called me once,but I didn't answer..I put my phone on silent and Spencer did the same..I had my emergency phone,if we were to get a case..

After the eighth round we finally showered and then ordered some food,bc we definitely had worked up an appetite.. After we finished eating,we changed our very messy sheets and watched a little tv..Spencer was laying in my arms,relaxed and content,like he belonged there..Then he turned slightly,so he was looking at me and he spoke..

"I enjoyed myself Aaron",he said with a sweet smile...He didn't meet my eyes as he said this though..

My heart pounded slightly,bc he used enjoyed in the past tense,which probably meant we wouldn't be doing this again...Then there was the fact that he wasn't meeting my eyes that concerned me..Neither the less,I smiled back at him,waiting for him to continue..

"I didn't expect this to happen ',he said as he unconsciously as he traced small circular patterns on my stomach,"but I don't regret it",he said looking up at me now..

My heart skipped a beat, bc maybe he wanted to do this again..Maybe he loved it as much as I did.. I couldn't help but hope,bc I didn't want to give him up..I know this shit is wrong on so many different levels, but I still wanted to continue this affair with my youngest team member..We connected tonight on so many different levels..I know most would say my dick was doing the talking..Maybe it was,but I believed it was more than that.For one I trusted Reid,with my life..I know for a fact he would never hurt me intentionally,never betray me.. Another reason is he meant something more to me, it went beyond our Boss/worker relationship..I've never stepped out on Haley, regradless of how unhappy I was,but I didn't even hesitate to do so with Reid..It was like this was desisted to happen.. 

"Do you regret it Aaron"?,he asked bringing me back to the present..He obviously took my silence for regret I realized..

I sat up,pulling him with me and leaned back against the headboard..I gently turned his face towards mine,and then pulled him to me and kissed him lightly.. He moaned into the kiss and then returned it..We kissed for a moment,then I pulled back..I had to bc I was getting hard again and we needed to talk...He whined his disapproval and I smirked, earning a glare from him..

"We can kiss later Spencer",right now we need to talk..

"I'd rather kiss",he pouted..

"I would to baby ",and we will kiss and do more after we talk,I said winking at him..

He smiled and responded,"hurry up and talk then"..I roared with laughter,then I begin to speak..

"Spencer I will never regret what we shared",I began..I enjoyed every moment of this,but I believe I enjoyed it more bc I shared it with you..I trust you completely,with my life and with my heart..I know you would never intentionally hurt me, and that is what makes this so special..For the last three years I wanted,needed,someone who could match me sexually,but with you it's more than just sex.. Its like we share a connection now,a connection I hope that won't ever be broken..You have a piece of me Spencer, a huge piece of everything with in me I confessed... 

His eyes filled with tears and it took him a moment to respond..

"I'm so happy you revealed this Aaron"he began,I'm happy to know you trust me with your life and your heart.. I trust you to,I've always trusted you from day one.You make me feel safe and I've never felt that before.. Before Jennifer and I got together,I always had a crush on you he revealed..But you were married and even if you wasn't, I didn't think you swung that way.. I always knew I was bi he said shocking me..I never thought of Reid been bi,hell I never thought of his sexuality much,until tonight that is..

"Why didn't you ever pursue things with Morgan",I interrupted?

He snorted them gave me an amused look.like seriously?,before he answered..

"We all know Morgan hits anything that open his or her legs Hotch ",although he leans towards women more.. I was surprised,but then again I never thought of Morgan sexuality,not even when I was having my fantasties about him..He was just Morgan to me,sexy as fuck, with a body worth dreaming about..

"But one night we had one drink to many,and of course Morgan was flirting and coming on strong.I hadn't had sex in a while,so when he kissed me,I responded back..I trusted him,not to hurt me and he didn't..The next time I went to him,it was after Lila case.. I was shaken up and needed a release..A few months later Jennifer and I got together and that was the end of our sexual episodes.. We agreed to keep it between us and I did until now,he concluded smiling".

"Your secret is safe with me Reid,just don't ever be tempted to do it again,I growled..I don't share well I continued,kissing his temple"..

"I don't share well either Hotch,I already know you are attracted to him,but you better keep him in your fantasies he said in a possessive voice"

"Don't worry baby,he will only exist in our games,bc you are the only man I need,I said"..

We both smiled at each other and then he spoke again..

"Aaron I'm not trying to be nosey,but do Haley satisfy you sexually?I'm only asking,bc you say its been three years since you have been sexually satisfied and you have been married to her for two years"

I nodded and then proceeded to tell him my story..I didn't leave anything out,bc he deserved to know the whole truth.."Do you still love her"?I answered yes,but admitted my love was turning to a friendship love.He asked was it bc off him and I answered yes part of it was,but the other part was that I was tired of arguing,tired of begging for compromises, tired of her running to her sisters,instead of talking to me.. But I admitted, I didn't want to hurt her..

He listened and then finally told me his story..He said he and JJ didn't have sexual hang ups,but she didn't like the fact that he wanted to wait to have kids..He explained why he wanted to wait,which was understandable to me.. He also told me what happened,Thursday and why he was so furious..I didn't know if JJ was cheating on him or not,but I didn't point out we were doing the same thing he was accusing her of,bc I know he knew that..He went on to say the lying to him,hurt the.worst bc once the trust was broken,it was hard to get back..

Then he asked me where did we go from here?

"I know this is wrong in so many ways Spencer ",but I don't want to give you up..

"Is it me you don't want to give up Aaron",or is it the sex?

"Both I admitted, I care for you I said truthfully"

"I care for you to Aaron",and I don't want to give you up either.. 

"We will figured it out baby ',but we must be careful, bc we work with profilers I continued..And Strauss wouldn't hesitate to try to break up this team,if she knew we were involved,I said seriously".

"I know,he said",until we figure out exactly where this is going,we will play it safe..But if we ever decided on been together,I wont keep us a secret..The shit I have on Strauss,will make her think twice before she try to seperate our team.. 

I laughed at that,then I said baby you are to beautiful,to be kept a secret,even for a little while..He smiled and then said prove it..I raised an eyebrow and asked him how he wanted me to prove it?He stood up,massaged his dick twice and then said,drop to your knees and suck me SSA AARON HOTCHNER..My mouth watered, as I rushed to follow my mans orders..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter..Will update soon


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch Pov..Spencer controlling voice turned me on and I didn't hesitate to follow his orders..I flung myself off the bed and dropped to my knees immediately.. He smirked but continued to stoke his dick in a lazy manner..I didn't bother to use my hands,I just licked the tip a couple of times and then swallowed him whole.. 

"Yes Aaron,fuck he moaned sinfully",

That moan excited me..I tightened my jaws and continued sucking him,in a slow teasing manner.. I made my tongue swirl around his member, while I slowly bobbed my head up and down..His moaning increased,making me look up to see his expression..His eyes were closed tightly,his lips were stretched in a thin line,making the sides of them turn angry red.. This excited me bc I knew I was satisfying him..Since my hands were free I used one of them to caress his balls and the other to play in his ass.. He screamed as I slowly slide my finger into his ass..

"I don't know which feel better Aaron,he shouted".Your finger in my ass,your hand squeezing my balls, or your beautiful mouth wrapped around my dick".."Please don't stop he begged grabbing my hair!!!

I increased all three actions,I wanted to drive him insane,wanted him to loose all control and focused only on me and the beautiful sensations I was giving him..He grabbed my hair tightly turning me on more. I pulled back slightly and moaned out.. "Fuck my throat Spencer",Chock me with that dick baby ".. "Oh Aaron ",I'm gone fuck this throat raw and hard.. He tightened his grip in my hair and started fucking my throat hard and fast..I pushed another finger in his ass and then another,making him scream my name in desire..

"Need you Aa a ron",need you he panted..pulling himself from my mouth..

"What you need baby",I whispered hoarsely?

I continued playing his ass,while I waited for him to answer..

"Need you to fuck me Aaron",need to be filled up again he moaned out..

"Get on your knees now",I commanded pulling my fingers from his ass..I couldn't resist placing those fingers in my mouth,slurping greedily on them bc Spencer tasted so good... "Fuck Aaron",you look so sexy sucking on your fingers to taste me, he moaned. I wasn't even embarrassed he had caught me in the act, I was turned on even more..I sucked them one last time,then I held them out,so he could have a taste.. He grabbed my hand and sucked on the fingers,moaning out loud as he tasted himself.. "Ohhh Spencer I moaned".. "Take me please take me now"

My dick jumped and I couldn't control my animal impulses..I yanked him up and bent him over the bed.I lined myself up with him, and quickly rammed my dick into his ass..It went in easy bc he was still open from last night activities..

"Yes Aaron yes more he moaned in passion"..

 

"You think you can handle more",I growled fucking him harder.. 

"I know I can",he boasted, "don't hold back baby,fuck me hard and deep"..

I didn't bother responding to that,I didn't have to..My hands gripped his waist and my hips took completely over...I started fucking him like there was no tomorrow,like this was the last time I would ever get a piece of ass...

"Throw that ass back Spencer ","ride daddy dick",I demanded!!Is this ass all for Daddy,is it all mine"?,I screamed 

"Yes daddy yes",this ass belong to you and only you,only yours",he moaned throwing his ass back wildly..

I was close and I could tell he was to,bc he was meeting me thrust to thrust..I grabbed his dick and jacked it hard,on each thrust..He moaned my name over and over again,as I fucked him hard as I humanly could...

"Aaron Hotchner",he screamed releasing his load all over my hand.. I love you daddy,fuckkk I love you"

"I love you to Spencer",I screamed as I released my own load, you are mine baby,all mine"

He flopped half way down on the bed,dragging me with him..I smiled as I layed on top of him,feeling totally content..I loved the feeling of me still being inside of him,loved that I could feel the sight trembles from him, knowing I was the cause of it..I felt so connected with Reid,in a way that I never felt with Haley, or anybody..

The ringing of my emergency phone made me groan bc I knew what time it was.. I pulled my half hard dick from Spencer tightness, and grabbed my phone off the night stand. "Hotchner"...It was Erin telling me what I already knew, we had a case.. Spencer rolled his eyes when his phone rang, while I got up and rushed to the shower..A moment later he joined me,but we didn't have time for no naughty shit.. We hurried through our shower,got dressed and walked back to our cars.. We snuck in a quick kiss and hurried home to grab our go bags.. 

I hate when we get a case on our weekend off,but I know we can't control when criminals will strike.. I thought about Spencer the whole time I was driving home.. What we shared tonight was incredible,something I knew I couldn't just walk away from..I knew if we decided to be together,our decision would affect many people.. Our significant others,our team,hell our own personal life would be on display..And then there was our jobs to consider,I thought frowning..Even though I knew of these consequences,I still couldn't,hell wouldn't let him go,unless he wanted to go of course..I pulled into the driveway and groaned,bc Haley was back..I. definitely didn't want to see her,but I didn't have a choice.. I sighed as I unlocked the door and entered my home..It was strangely quite, which was odd,bc usually Haley is awake doing something. Normally it was cleaning or cooking breakfast,lunch or supper.. I surged as I headed upstairs to grab my go bag..The door was closed,which was also odd..I reached for my piece, as I slowly opened the door to our bedroom..But I realized there was no danger as I looked around and spotted Haley sitting on the bed with her head down,but she looked up quickly when I entered ..I put my piece away and looked at her,waiting for her to speak..I refused to speak first bc she walked out on me last night.. "So you finally decided to pull an all nighter"? "You do so all the time, but you don't hear me complaining",was my response..

"You know where I am Aaron",You know who I am with,she snapped.. What's funny though is you never ignored my call,but you did last night,another first.. Was she that fucking important Aaron?Did she suck your dick,did she let you fuck her from behind she snarled?Do all the perverted shit I don't?

 

I glared at her,but refused to answer...If I answered her truthfully,her whole world would fall apart.. I didn't want to hurt her that way,I wasn't a cruel man,but I couldn't help that she didn't fulfill my needs,that she wouldn't even try..If she would of been willing to try,I never would have got with Reid.. I didn't regret last night,I never would regret it,I thought as I turned from her,walked to the closet and grabbed my go bag.. I turned and started walking towards the door when she jumped up..She sprinted to the door and stood in front of it,blocking my way to leave.. "So you just gone leave Aaron"? "Yes,we have a case". "I don't give a fuck about your case Aaron",..You disrespected me last night,she screamed",You cheated on me you bastard she continued,as tears streaked her face.. I won't lie and say her tears didn't make me feel bad..I also knew she wanted me to deny her words,to give her the security she was still the only one for me..Half of me wanted to just say fuck her and walk away..But the other part said give her what she need,bc she wasn't the one cheated. I sighed and then I begin to speak.. "I wasn't with a woman Haley,I begin..telling the truth ..I went to my usual bar and grill and checked into a hotel afterwards..I didn't answer your call bc I didn't want to argue again..I'm tired of all this arguing I said truthfully".. She looked at me for a long moment,then she rushed into my arms...I held her tightly,feeling guiltily..I hadn't slept with a woman,but I did sleep with a man, I still cheated on her and what was fucked up is,I knew I would do it again.. "I'm so sorry Aaron,she sobbed,I promise I'll try to do better..I love you so much,I want our marriage to last baby".. "I know Haley, I love you to...But I have to go I continued in a gentle voice..We can talk more when I return. She nodded and then pulled me into a deep kiss.. It was a kiss filled with hunger and forgiveness..A I'll try to do better kiss.. She licked at my lips, begging for entrance.I was surprised bc she never tongue kissed me before..I could feel myself getting hard,so I pulled back.. "Baby I have to go,I reminded her " "Ok she said smiling ".. I smiled back,pecked her lips one last time and then I left.. I wasn't sure what was going though Haley mind, but I kind of liked the spontaneous kiss.. Maybe there was hope for us I realized. I frowned a second later, bc even if there was hope for my marriage,I knew I didn't want to give up Spencer...


	9. Chapter 9

Reid Pov...I hated leaving Aaron,honestly I wished we could have spent the whole weekend together...But we would never ignore any case,bc lives were always at stake. I didn't regret our night together though,it was exactly what I needed..I know it wasn't right cheating on Jennifer,but I also knew I couldn't,I wouldn't leave Aaron alone..He awakened something beautiful in me, what we shared was way more than just sex..Aaron actually opened up to me, showed his easier and softer side,something he never does..He admitted Haley can't, well won't, give him what he wants and needs..I admitted my fears to him,my insecurities,something I don't do easily either.. Maybe this was destined to happen, we were suppose to fall into each other arm's.. I smiled bc regardless of where this took us,one thing I knew for sure,Aaron was mine. The ringing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts and made me frown..I started to ignore her,as she had ignored me, but I decided I wouldn't be that childish. 

"Hey Jennifer"..

"Hey Spence, I tried calling earlier,numerous of times"

"I know,was my quiet response".

"Did you ignore me intentionally",she asked with attitude? 

"Yes I admitted"..

"Really Spencer,don't you think that was a tad bit childish"?

"Childish no, nessacary yes"..Why should I rush to answer,even you didn't bother to call me until hours later I snapped..

"Maybe if you would of picked up the damn phone,I could have explained why it took me so long to call","But no you had to ignore me for your own selfish reasons Spencer","It always have to go your way right,she spat "?

I looked at the phone in disbelief.. She didn't even sound sorry about first lying to me and then waiting hours to call me.. She didn't even realize how guilty she was making herself look or how unsympathetic she sounded behind all this shit.. I pulled into our driveway and then I answered her..

"No it doesn't have to always go my way Jennifer,but then again I didn't break our level of trust..Unlike you I don't have Shit to hide, I said sarcastically..I trusted you 100%Jen, but I don't now"..

"Spence I didn't break our level of trust ",she cried

"You broke it when you lied to me, when you refused to tell me the real truth of your trip ".

"I can't tell you she whispered"

"Can't or won't ",I snapped?

"I can't she whispered,it's not my secret to tell".

I paused for a minute and then snapped... 

"So you lied to me when you promised to tell me this big secret when you returned "?"Another lie "..She tried to interuppt but I talked right over her.."I don't even care what the secret is..Keep it to yourself baby..Right now we have a case and I must grab my go bag and get to work..I'll see you wherever you return.. Good bye I said..

I hung up and hurried to get my go bag..I wasn't even that mad,bc she confirmed my worst fear,she went home so suddenly and secretive,bc she was going to see someone..Her silly ass didn't even realize how obvious she was making it..She didn't realize she was making it easier for me top continue my affair with Aaron I thought smiling.. She rung my phone 25 times until I reached the BAU. I ignored every one bc she didn't deserve anymore of my time.

I was so in deep within my thoughts,while I waited for the elevator, that I didn't realize Derek had walked up behind me until he spoke.. 

"Hey Pretty Boy"

I damn near jumped out of my skin which made him laugh and of course tease me..

"You ok man ",he asked when he finally stopped laughing?

 

"I'm fine,just thinking",was my response.. 

"When aren't you thinking Reid"?

"Shut up Morgan",I said laughing with him now..

"Is that the best you can do PB",he teased? 

"For you yes",I said as the elevator finally opened.

 

He laughed and continued teasing me..I teased him back,all the way to the break room.. I rushed to the coffee pot bc I needed my caffeine.. I took my time making my coffee, bc I knew it would annoy Morgan.. "Could you move a little faster Doc",he finally snapped? "I could but I don't want to",I said.. "Reid don't make me have to move you",he threatened.. "I'm shaking in my converse",I said laughing hard.. "I'm gone count to three",he snapped "One,two,two and a half,three",he yelled.. I didn't have time to move bc Morgan is to quick on his feet.. He grabbed my coffee,sat it down,then it was on..He grabbed me around the waist with one arm tightly, while he tickled me with the other one..I couldn't stop the laughter or pleas coming from my mouth..He didn't show me any mercy,as he continued the tickling assault.. We were having so much fun,that we never heard the break room door open..And even if we did, we wouldn't cared, bc the team was used to us horsing around...I was the first to hear the gasp,which made me look up..Morgan arm was still around my waist tight and I could only imagine how my hair looked..I was already red from laughing so hard, but when I saw the look of surprise,then hurt on Aaron face,I turned redder.. He stood there for a second taking it all in,then he looked at me one last time with hurt,then that hurt look was replaced by his famous glare...Then he simply walked away,and I felt guilty,although I didn't really have a reason to.But I knew I had to make it right,without letting Morgan know..

Morgan was still into the game, not realizing I wasn't participating anymore..I waited a moment,then I squealed in pain... "Reid are you ok",he asked as he gently released me? "I think I pulled a muscle",I whispered.. "Where he asked"? "My leg I lied ",feeling guiltily.."Just need to stretch it,walk it off a bit..I'll be ok",I said as I turned to walk away.. "I'm sorry",he said looking guiltily ".. "Its not your fault ","hell if I was more atelethic like you,I wouldn't be in this predicament",I said just to feed his ego. "True true",he said eating up the compliment just like I knew he would.. "I'll bring your coffee to three BAU room he offered".. "Thank you I said smiling at him as I walked out the break room ".. I looked around for Hotch,but I didn't see him in any of the usual places..He wasn't at his desk, nor was he in the .conference room..He wasn't in Rossi office,so only the mens room were left.. I checked the first three,but still no Hotch..There was only one left on this floor,which was private,and out of view of the cameras... It was down the hall from Jennifer office...I hurried to check bc I knew Garcia would be presenting the case soon..I knocked on the door and a second later he yelled out he was in there..I didn't answer,I just waited,bc he had to come out at some point...I didn't have to wait long, which I was grateful for, bc I'd hate to have to explain to anyone,why I was stalking my Boss outside the head..

He washed and dried his hands,and then the door opened and finally we were face to face..His eyes widened with surprise,then narrowed.. I inhaled deeply from the intensity in those eyes and knew I had to made it right for two reasons..One bc I didn't want him mad at me and two if he was mad, he wouldn't be able to focus on the case and truthfully neither would I..I didn't focus on the fact,that this thing between us was already spinning out of control,I just focused on making it right..

"Why are you here Reid ",he asked harshly?

 

I was silent for a moment,bc the harshness in his voice hurt..We had just spent a beautiful night and morning together..But I knew seeing me in Morgan arms brought this on,so I pushed my hurt feelings aside..

"I'm here bc I know you are upset Aaron",...

 

"You damn right I'm upset",he interuppted..I walk into the break room,for my morning coffee and the first thing I'm greeted with, is YOU IN MORGANS ARMS..AFTER YOU WAS IN MY ARMS AND MY BED ALL NIGHT,he continued...What the fuck is up with that he snapped,do you still want him,he chocked out"?

I didn't answer,I just pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door behind us..He was still staring at me,with hurt as he waited for my answer..I knew we only had ten minutes and although I could probably cover this in five minutes, I didn't want to use my words..I couldn't forget all Aaron had revealed last night to me, and although we had only been apart for an hour,eighteen minutes and six seconds,I was already craving him again..And bc of his high sexual drive,I knew he needed me, to relax him more than ever..It was my fault that I was in Morgans arms,my fault I hurt my forbidden lover,so I had to fix it right?

"So you refuse to answer me Reid",he snapped bringing me back to reality?Was this a fucking game to you?You just needed a quick..."awhhhh fuck he growled as I cut him off in mid sentence,by grabbing his dick..

I tightened my grip,delighted to see he was already half hard..I loved the fact that my lover was a straight freak,that even in the mist of him cussing me out, I could grab his member and stop him in mid sentence..I squeezed harder and he pushed up into my hand,and at that moment I knew I had control,and I also knew I could take all his worries away,until we could talk properly..

I slammed him against the wall,earning another moan of desire. .I didn't hesitate to unbutton his pants, pull them down to his ankles,snatching his drawers alone with them..I didn't hesitate to grab his beautiful dick as I dropped to my knees..I looked up at him deviously, as I jerked him in a slow rough manner. .

"Fuck Spencer he whimpered",as that beautiful precum coated the tip of his dick, awhhh yes ummm he moaned..

"Please please awhhh Spencer please",he begged. .

"What do you want Aaron ',I asked like I was completely clueless?

"I want you to suck it baby',want you to sallow me whole, want you to deep throat this dick,pleassssse he begged. .

I smirked but didn't follow his orders just yet,although I wanted to taste him just as bad as he wanted me to..I had to make him realize that I didn't want Morgan, but Morgan was my best friend and we would joke around sometimes. .

"Why should I suck you off baby, when you think I want Morgan I teased "

He glared at me but didn't answer. .I smirked inside bc I had eight minutes and I knew I could make him cum in five..So I had a minute to make him answer,leaving us two minutes to get dressed..I leaned in and licked the tip slowly, from the top to the bottom and up to the top again. .I made sure I kept my eyes on him,made sure my eyes had that wild sexual look. .He moaned loudly, as his hands gripped my hair..My own member rose, but I ignored it,putting all my focus on Aaron...Two strokes later he was completely hard and dripping precum. . "Spencer please suck me,please stop teasing baby".. "I will when you answer my question" baby I teased.. "I know you don't want Morgan',he gasped out "How you know this",I asked? "You on your knees,with my dick in your hand","You about to suck me,not Morgan",he said in his cocky voice. ."Stop playing with me Spencer, suck my dick now",he roared,tightening his grip in my hair.."THAT'S AN ORDER AGENT",he screamed!!! His demand and voice combined together let me know he was back in control like it should be..I didn't hesitate to take him in my mouth and suck him roughly. .We didn't have time for romance, so I sucked him nasty and whore like. I was slurping on his dick like it was the last time I'll ever suck one. .He gripped my hair tighter and started fucking my mouth,making me leak precum. .We were both close with a minute left,so I grabbed his balls with one hand,and caressed them, while my other hand caressed that perfect ass..He screamed out my name, in a strangled scream, as he pushed himself completely down my throat strangling me. .I moaned around him as I released my load. He smirked and then he pulled halfway out and then rammed himself back down my throat releasing his load. .I chocked as I struggled to sallow most of it..He didn't pull out until every drop was gone. . Then he yanked me up by my hair and forced my head back..My mouth was still open, so he shoved his tongue in my mouth and licked all around it, tasting his own essence. .We both moaned loudly enjoying the sensation. .After a minute we pulled back,but his hand was still entangled in my hair..Then he spoke. .. "You are mine Spencer,"MINE",he growled. .and if you let that mother fucker touch you again I will shoot his ass. You Belong to me and me only he growled..He pushed me away before I could answer and yanked his pants and drawers up. .Remember that and we won't have no fucking problems he said in that non sense voice of his..I simply nodded,bc I couldn't speak. .He grabbed me by the neck,kissed me roughly and then said"have your ass in the BAU room in ten".Then he simply walked out smiling that demonic smile,making me realize I was never in control of this situation, he was and he always would be.. Fuck fuck fuck,I whispered as I cleaned myself quickly. .But I was smiling as I remember his words and his jealously. .This shit is spinning out of control, I thought as I headed to the BAU room, but I don't care bc Aaron is mine,all mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wee things are getting heated and possessive now. Hope you all enjoyed, feel free to comment and thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch Pov..After I left Spencer in the bathroom to clean up,I walked to my office.I needed to compose myself before I faced my team, needed to calm the fuck down. I know what I said to Spencer was wrong on so many different levels,but seeing him in Morgan arms after all we shared last night and this morning stirred up my jealously. Especially since I knew Morgan had him first. I know Reid explained it all and he wasn't lier, if he said he wasn't interested in Morgan anymore, he wasn't. My faced burned with embarrassment bc I couldn't believe I had threatened to shoot my second in command."You better get it together", I muttered to myself,before you lose him. I didn't want that to happen,so I promised myself I would talk to Reid, apologize for my stupid and childish behavior soon as possible. I straightened my shoulders and let my work face slide into place. A minute later I joined my team in the BAU room. I glanced at everyone before sitting in my usual seat.Although it was childish, I smirked inside bc I saw that Reid was sitting between Rossi and Blake. Morgan was on Blake side. Reid follow orders well I could help thinking. I quickly pushed all thoughts of his submission it oh my mind,bc I didn't want to catch a boner.

"Garcia you can begin",I said. 

"Yes sir,she said. We will be heading to Saginaw Michigan.Three teens have gone missing,all female, all 15teen in age ".

"When was they discovered missing ",Reid asked? 

"Friday afternoon, Garcia answered".

"Today is Sunday",Why wasn't we contacted immediately he asked"?

"The parents just returned home from vacation ",Garcia answered. 

"All of them",Rossi asked raising an eyebrow? 

"Yes Garcia said. They are all close friends.The parents grew up together on the same street.They went to school together, never moved from their childhood home. Their children are best friend, have been since day one".

"The parents didn't check on their kids while they were on vacation ",Blake asked?

"That's the problem, they checked everyday,through emails, texts,Garcia answered. 

"Did they speak with the kids directly, I asked"?

"According to the Saginaw PD no",was her answer. 

"The texts could have come from the unsub",Rossi said echoing my thoughts. 

"Or maybe these girls could have just run away",Morgan suggested. 

"They could have Reid said, but I don't believe they did"

"Why not pretty boy",Morgan asked? 

Reid paused from the nick name, and although I know he wanted to look at me for assurance, I wouldn't get mad, he didn't.I felt bad,putting him in this position, bc my words in the head really got to him.He never paused when Morgan called him pb,but bc of my jealously he wasn't just pausing, he wasn't speaking at all.We had a case to solve, a case involving innocent children. The whole team was looking at Reid,wondering what the fuck was wrong with him.I had to fix this quickly without giving us away. Before anyone could speak I spoke 

"Reid we can't read your thoughts",I said smiling slightly.

He looked up in surprise, but seeing my smile reassured him that I wasn't mad. He blushed bright red,but nobody would question that,bc Reid always blushed when he went into his deep thoughts and shut us out.But we both knew it wasn't his thoughts that took his focus away this time, it was me.i would make this up to him I promised myself.

"I'm sorry he finally said,my mind went in ten different directions at once".

"What else is new,that brain of yours is worth millions",Morgan said making us all laugh.

"Shut up",Reid answered with a laugh. I don't think they ran away he continued. Why would they when they had the house to themselves for four days? Garcia were these girls trouble makers?Have they ever ran away before he asked?

"Nothing in here points to that.They haven't been in trouble before, at least not law enforcement trouble she continued. They all are on the A/B honor role and the swim team. 

"Any boyfriends I asked"?

"None mentioned in here ",she answered.Honestly I don't know why these girls were taken,if they were she said. 

"We need to talk to the parents, friends teachers, anybody that knows these girls,I did standing. Garcia you're coming with us I said. She nodded as we all stood. Michigan is a four hour ride,so we need to leave now,I hope you all packed warmly, bc the temp is in the low 30s,wind factor 14 miles"

"Great Rossi grumbled,I'm gone freeze my balls off".

"I'm sure Blake will warm them, Morgan teased "

"Fuck you Morgan was Dave reply ",which made us roar with laughter..

Everyone stood and started walking out still laughing and joking.I caught Spencer eye and held up a finger. He paused as I rushed to his side. I knew we only had a few minutes,so I had to speak quickly. 

"Spencer I was out of line in the bathroom.I had no right to say what I said and I'm sorry for that.I was jealous, I admitted quietly, but that doesn't excuse my actions. I don't care if Morgan calls you PB,I said lying,he always have.We need to focus on this case, I continued, so don't let what I said make you lose your focus".I will stay professional I promised smiling at him.

"Thank you Aaron, he said smiling brightly.I don't mind your possessiveness, it's actually a turn on,he said blushing.I forced my dick not to rise at his words but it didn't work. I inhaled deeply and his eyes widened in surprise. I looked down at my very hard dick and his eyes followed. Fuck he whispered when he saw the out line of my print. I'm sorry,I didn't mean to get you hard Aaron, especially since I can't take care of it,he said making me harder. It's ok I hissed out. No it isn't he said glancing around. He stepped closer and whispered I'll make you cum with my words Aaron,in ten seconds he promised. Before I could respond he begin whisper seductively to me"

"Imagine my mouth around you now Aaron,I'm sucking you long,deep and hard.I'm deep throatin you baby,enjoying. .... Fuck Spencer, I hissed as I exploded in my pants like a teenager. He smirked and said"go clean yourself, I will tell the others you are on a call...I blushed and thanked him,as I hurried to the door. . "Hotch he called out " "Yes?" I answered pausing at the door to look at him. "Morgan may call me Pretty Boy, but I'm your Pretty Boy, not his, he said smiling brightly. I couldn't control my own 100 watt smile, as I hurried to my office. You have fallen for him Aaron, fallen completely for the resident genius. .


	11. Chapter 11

JJ Pov...I can't believe Spencer was acting this way.Yes I lied to him,but what he didn't understand was I lied l,bc it wasn't my secret to tell.I loved him so much,but I wouldn't betray my mother's painful secret.My eyes filled with tears, bc I loved Spence so much and his cruel words really got to me.Was he cheating on me,I wondered? I didn't believe he would, but I know when a person is hurt or believe their partner is cheating, they will cheat for revenge and be sorry later. I walked towards my mother's room,peeked in and saw she was in a deep sleep. I closed the door softly bc I didn't want to wake her.She needed this undisturbed rest I thought with anger.My father was dead as wrong for cheating on my mother for years and with a fucking man at that . I walked out to sun room still deep in thought. I tried calling Spence one more time but he sent me to voice mail again. I wondered if he was truly ok, bc Spence wouldn't continue to ignore me.I didn't want to call anyone on the team bc we were private with our relationship. But I needed to know if his state of mind was in the right place,especially since I knew they were going on a case,in Michigan of all places. I still received the alert to all the cases, even when I was on vacation. I decided to call Hotch, bc I knew he would be discreet.Nobody could read Hotch, unless he wanted you to.I just needed to make sure Spence was at least okay. I sighed as I hit speed dial 2 and waited for my boss to pick up."Hotchner "he said making me smile...

 

Hotch Pov...After Reid made me cum like an teenager, I rushed back to the private bathroom to cleanse myself. Lucky for me,I didn't soil my pants, just my underwear. I quickly took them off,wrapped them in up in paper towels,stuffed then in my pocket, then rushed back to my office. I hid them in my draw and opened my draw to grab my license and condentials.I was about to exit my office when my phone rung. I glanced at the caller id and groaned softly. It was JJ. I felt the same guilt I felt last night when I was with Spencer,.I knew I couldn't just ignore her call,but I won't lie I wanted to.I cleared my throth and answered in my best Unit chief voice. .

"Hotchner",I said

"Hey Hotch, I'm sorry to bother you,especially since I know you are about to go on a case, but I didn't want to call the others",she said in an apologizing voice".

I felt even more guiltily bc regardless of what she and Reid was going through, I shouldn't never took it to the next level with him.i should of just took him home and resisted him I thought in shame. I...

"Hotch are you there",JJ asked bringing me back to present? 

"I'm sorry JJ, my signal faded " I lied.

"I won't hold you,I just wanted to know if Spencer was ok,she continued.He's upset with me and won't take my calls,I'm sorry to bothered you but I know Spence focus fully on a case, if he have something on his mind".

"He isn't acting any different I said",he seem to be acting normally as he usually do",I said feeling like a total fraud. 

"That's good",she said breathing in relief. "I know you have to go,she continued, but could you do me a favor and keep an eye on him,please. He's upset with me she admitted, telling me what I already knew. He thinks I'm cheating on him".

I know I should of said yes and hung up,but I couldn't. I needed to know if she was cheating on him . I didn't believe she would admit it to me,but I also know I'm a damn good profiler and would know if she was lying.I kinda hope she is cheating, I thought shamefully,bc it would make what we did and was probably gone to continue doing somewhat justified. You are sick my mind screamed at me.

"Are you,I asked feeling like pure shit"?

She didn't hesitate to give me her answer. 

"No I'm not she said calmly. I love Spence, I would never do that to him.Then she quickly explained the whole situation to me,leaving out what happened with her parents. Tears filled my eyes bc she wasn't cheating on him,she was just protecting her mom. I knew I had to get off this phone,bc if I didn't she would know something was wrong. 

"I'll keep an eye on him I promised. When will you return I asked"?

"I'm not sure, but it shouldn't be no more than two weeks".

"Take as much time as you need Jennifer, your mom need you",I said. 

"Thank you she said, making me feel worse, I'll stay in contact with you she promised"

A tear fell as I quickly said goodbye and disconnected the call.I let the tears drop, bc I knew I had to end what should have never started in the first place. I knew it would be hard to end things with him,hard to explain the why.He wouldn't understand, shit I understood why,but that didn't mean I had to like it.Spencer fulfilled me,sexually and emotionally. I was more comfortable with him then I had ever been with Haley.But I couldn't let this continue bc to many people would suffer.My team,my wife,fuck I thought as I continued crying.Ten minutes later I had washed my face and carried the deadly Hotchner glare as I walked to the jet.I dais a quick prayer that everything would be ok once I broke the news to Spen..Reid my mind corrected.His fucking name is Reid, I commanded my mind.

Haley Pov..It felt weird tongue kissing my husband, bc I never had before.But I felt desperate,bc Aaron had never treated me the way he treated me today. He never acted like I didn't exist,never stayed out all night and ignored my call.So although I didn't feel comfortable with doing what I did,I admit it felt good. I felt a spark of desire, arousal, something I haven't felt in a long time. Thinking about it was making me wet down there. My legs trembled but I refused to pleasure myself that way. Jessica said the best loving was the love we gave ourself. But I didn't take my preverted sister advice, bc she was wild as a fruitcake. I rushed to take a cold shower bc I needed one bad.I pushed Aaron out of my mind,as I made the shower cold as possible. The fire between my legs slowly disappeared, leaving me confused by the disappointment. I didn't want to lose Aaron but I didn't want to myself in trying to please his preverted ways. But you enjoyed his tongue in your mouth,my mind screamed. You want to feel it again. I need to pray, I thought desperately.I sank to my knees and begin to pray...

"Lord please show me the right way to please my husband.I don't want to lose him,but I don't lose myself in his sadistic and preverted sexual activities. I love him Lord, you know I do,but his sexual ways scares me.I don't believe in having sex the way he want, bc I believe he will lose all respect for me.I'm scared Lord, scared if I give myself to him like he want, I will lose him.Lord please guide me in the right direction, please help me save my marriage, in Jesus name I pray Amen"


	12. What A Tangled Web We Spin

Hotch POV... Although I knew I had to end things with Reid I still didn't want to. But I knew that as the unit chief of his team, I couldn't let this affair go on. To many people would be hurt by my actions, to many lives would be destroyed. I know I should have remembered this before we engaged in our love making, but I was so desperate and straved for some intense, raw real fucking that I couldn't' help myself, especially when Reid was showing he was definitely interested in taking it there with me. His excitement, his willingness, his hot ass mouth, tight ass, and letting me have total domination over him had me gone. Whether he was sucking me off with that mouth, whispering nasty shit in my ear, that whorish mouth captured me in a way nobody ever had before. Seeing him almost leave with that tramp made me see him for the beautiful sexual man he is. When he first grabbed my dick, then profiled me to the tee, I was raging hot for him.Those eyes and that plumped ass had me ready to kill anybody that looked at him. Then the way I fucked him and he fucked me in return had me sprung. So sprung that I wanted to kill Morgan when he had his muscular arms wrapped around him. I couldn't stop the imagine of him having Reid bent over as he fucked him hard and raw out my mind. I wondered if Reid thought I was really better than Moran in bed, or did he just say what I wanted to hear? But when he pushed me back in that bathroom, grabbed my dick and made me cum in under ten minutes, I didn't care about Morgan anymore. I just felt content because Reid was mine not his anymore. Then I really felt special and more in control when he got me off in the briefing room.I loved knowing that his nasty mouth could make me cum in a matter of minutes. I loved knowing that we could do this shit often at work and nobody would be wiser. I imagined him coming into my office to bring paperwork or something, but in reality he would be coming to either suck me off in a matter of minutes, or whisper nasty shit to me to get the same result. I was anticipating on this, because I would get my release at whenever I wanted it, and I would give him the same. Shit I am the Boss, so no one would question him been in my office. 

But all that changed when JJ called. After she talked to me and gave me the real version for her secret visit, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't do this shit anymore, I would feel to guilty. If she was cheating on him that would be one thing, but she wasn't. She was taking care of her mother, while Reid and I was betraying her in the worst way ever. I didn't blame Spen.. Reid because I as the leader of this team, and the only reason he looked at me in the first place is because they were having problems made me feel like pure shit. Even though he said he had a crush on me for a while, he would of never acted on it if he and JJ weren't having problems. And I was married for God's sake, no matter how boring my wife was, I did take the vows for better or worst. So not only would I destroy my team if I continued this affair I would destroy Haley. She wasn't a bad wife she was just boring in bed. She didn't like my work hours but still she stood by me like a dutiful wife. This morning she did try to tongue kiss me, maybe if I gave her time she would get better in bed. I knew that she would never have Reid skills, but I couldn't focus on that. I made my way to the plane and walked in and hesitated. The only available seat was by Reid and I didn't want to sit there.But I didn't have any choice, so I made my way to the seat and sat down, ignoring the way his eyes dimmed from happiness to hurt. I asked Garcia if there was any new developments and she said no. I thanked her and told everyone to get some sleep. I could feel Reid's eyes still on me and I heard his hurt gasp when I closed my eyes without looking at him. I'm so sorry Spencer I thought as I continued to sit there with my eyes closed. I have fallen for you, but I must let you go to save my team. I don't want to but I don't have a choice baby, I thought as my heart exploded with pain and sadness.

Reid POV.... After I left Hotch I went to the breakroom to waste time. I wanted to be the last one on the plane, with the hopes that I could sit next to Hotch. I grabbed another cup of coffee as I binded my time and thought about last night. Although I loved Jennifer, I didn't love her like I loved Hotch. Of course I didn't tell Hotch the truth last night, I just told him I always had a crush on him. But the truth was I have been in love with him for three years. At first I did just have a crush on him. I loved the fact that's he's an Alpha man, a leader, someone who is strong, but yet love all those he surround himself with. He's a protector and doesn't hesitate to stand up for what he believe in, and for the people he love. I never saw myself as been anything more than just his friend, and I appreciated having that small part of him in my life. I pinned over him, but I never let it be known to him or anybody. Another thing I kept from Hotch last night is Morgan and I was together more than twice. We actually messed around for six months. I was surprised when Morgan kissed me that first night because although I love Hotch, I always crushed on Morgan, because he was sexy as shit, built so beautifully and had a heart of gold. He was an Alpha male to and I loved that fact. But I didn't want to tell Hotch any of that because he already showing his jealous side and I didn't want last night to be our only night together. And I lied when I said he was better than Morgan, they both ran neck to neck in the sexual department. Shit if I could fuck them both one night I would, because I knew I would be very fulfilled. But I knew that would never happen because they were both so territorial to ever share anyone. And the way Morgan broke things off with me, made me never want to go there with him again. I was surprise Hotch fantasised over Morgan, but as uptight as Haley was and with him only been around his team 90% of the time, who else would he look at? Morgan was definitely eye candy I thought smiling slightly. But after Morgan and I stopped seeing each other, I was lonely. Then JJ asked me out to the movies one night and then to a baseball game another night, until we started spending our weekends together and eventually started dating. Of course I never told her I was bi, because I knew that besides Morgan and Hotch I never had desired another man. My feelings for JJ turned to love, but in the back of my mind, I always knew I wasn't in love with her. But I did love her and I thought we would stay together and eventually marry. But when she lied to me it made me look at her in a whole new light. I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore, but I did know I wasn't letting Hotch go.

I finished my cup of coffee and then headed to the plane. I was happy when I noticed that the seat besides Aarons was vacant. I walked toward it casually, but my heart was pounding with happiness. I sat down and wished that Hotch would hurry up. I smirked inside because he may of had to change pants. My mouth watered as I remembered the look in his eyes as he exploded from my words. Maybe I could text him nasty shit while we were flying so he could cum in his pants again. I liked making him cum, liked that tiny bit of control I had. I used to make Morgan cum the same way, there was many times that he called me for phone sex when we were on a case,but in separate rooms.He didn't care who he was sharing a room with because they never knew he was listening to me talk freaky to him . I could get him off in under ten minutes to, he said my voice was so seductive and so fucking nasty. I never thought about it like that, I just read a lot and knew plenty of nasty words and how to string them together, And to think I could make two strong Alpha males cum in under ten minutes from my words alone. All thoughts of everything vanished when Hotch stepped on the plane. His presence alone could stop traffic, but after having him last night and then making him cum this morning, I felt rejuvenated to just look at him. But my feelings of joy disappeared when he paused after noticing the only vacant seat was next to me. Could he not want to sit with me I wondered? I was confused because in the bathroom he threatened to shoot Morgan, and he was pissed and hurt when he found me in Morgan arms this morning. He finally came and sat beside me, but he didn't look at me at all. What the fuck was really going on I wondered? He asked Garcia was there any new developments and she said no. He told us all to get some rest, and then he took his own advice and closed his eyes, without glancing at me. I couldn't stop the sigh of hurt that escaped my lips, nor could I turn away just yet. I looked at him for a few more moments, then I closed my eyes because they were watering up. I didn't understand what was going on, but I knew I would ask him when I could. My heart thumped with sadness now when just five minutes ago it was thumping with happiness.

Morgan POV.....Something was going on with Reid and I wondered what it was. This morning he was like an energizer bunny, super hyped and wore a look of happiness. It was like he had gotten lucky last nigh,t because his face was glowing in a way that only sex could make it glow. And I knew exactly how Pretty Boy glowed after sex. But I knew JJ was out of town and I knew Reid wasn't the cheating type. Maybe they had phone sex this morning I thought. Reid was pretty good at that I thought remembering our brief relationship. I have always been attracted to Reid, hell when I call him pretty boy I mean it, although he is more beautiful than pretty to me. I just don't call him beautiful because that to enduring, and it probably would embarrass the fuck out of him. Before I slept with him, I was always going after women or men who resembled him. I preferred men when it came to him, because most women were to afraid to take my twelve inches up their ass. I didn't want the pussy, because Reid didn't have one, but I would tongue their asses pretending it was my PB ass. But the men would gladly take whatever I offered, because they love my body,looks and my charm. They loved that I would swallow their dicks whole, imagining it was Reid beautiful dick I was sucking. I never fucked any of them raw, I wasn't risking myself like that. Anyway I played with my playthings because I didn't know if Reid swung that way or not, and I wasn't risking our friendship for a simple fuck. But when I kissed him and he responded back to me eagerly and with passion I threw all caution out the window. I eagerly devoured his mouth happy and excited that my fantasy of him was finally coming true. I didn't expect him to be so frisky, so sexual but I was turned on by his animalistic behavior. He surprised the hell out of me when he demanded I strip, but I did so quickly, as he followed suit. He immediately started kissing me again as he grinded against me making me moan with desire. My eyes shut as he sucked on my neck, rubbed my body and finally took me in his mouth. I screamed out when he swallowed me whole, because no man or woman could ever do that shit without gagging.He sucked me to I almost came, and the he pulled up off me and pushed my legs apart. Before I could comprehend what he was about to do, his tongue was already in my ass. I moaned his name because his tongue was so soft and long that it felt so good as he applied more pressure. I couldn't stop myself from trembling with desire, because I had never felt anything like this in my whole life. I begged him for more and he didn't hesitate to lick me deeper and then even more deeper. I was on the verge of cumming again and it was like he knew.

He pulled his tongue from my ass and I whined just like a bitch. I wasn't embarrassed though, I didn't care what I sounded like, I just needed him to lick or suck me some more. He told me to turn over and I didn't hesitate to follow his orders. He spread my ass open and I felt something at my entrance. I didn't know what he was gone do, but I pushed my ass back waiting. His tongue went right back in my ass, but since I was laying flat he was able to go deeper. I whimpered as he pushed his tongue in and out of me because I couldn't believe it was Reid this time,not a look alike. He felt ten times better than anyone who had done this, and I was leaking precum like a faucet. He pulled back stretched one of my cheeks open and then I felt a finger back there. I didn't hesitate to push back on it and he asked in a sultry voice could he push it in. I nodded yes because I couldn't speak. He slowly pushed that finger in and then to my surprise his tongues was right back in my ass beside his finger. I started moaning again as he licked me and finger fucked me at the same time. Eventually I needed more, so I begged for another finger and he gave me another and then another when I begged again. Then I broke one of my own rules, I moaned out that I wanted his dick. In all my encounters, I never was a bottom, I always was on top, but Reid had me feeling so good that I wanted him to be the first to fuck my tight ass with consent. He asked me in a surprise voice was I sure and I moaned out yes, please take me. He took me and he made me see the moon, stars and every color of the rainbow. He was so good that he fucked me three times, before I even touched him. He was so wonderful that I licked his ass for two hours straight, then I sucked his dick and balls for another two hours. I had him sitting on my face frontwards and backwards, I was on knees for an hour straight, he handcuffed me then force fed me his dick, he spanked me and called me all kinds of names, I even made a sundae out of his ass and licked him clean. Hell there wasn't much we didn't do and I loved it all. After that night we got together every chance that we could and we always came up with new exciting sexual games to play.

But after six months of this, I became afraid because I knew I was falling for him. So like a fool I begin to pull back from him, made sure I wasn't available and bragged about been with a different woman each night. Sometimes I was but usually I wasn't, I was just afraid of committing to him. Been who he is, he didn't question or demand answers. His eyes showed his hurt, but eventually the hurt faded and we went back to been best friends. Then he started dating JJ and that fucked me up, although I hid my pain just like he did. But I never stopped regretting that I let him go.So seeing him happy this morning and playful warmed my heart. Tickling him in the breakroom made me smile. But looking at him now had me confused because after Hotch boarded the plan, Reid went from happy to sad. I couldn't help but wonder why and I decided I would talk to him when time permitted me so. Maybe Hotch had hurt his feelings or something, we all know Hotch isn't the most tactful man, when he's chewing you out. I still considered Reid as my best friend and as his best friend it was my duty to make sure he was ok.

Rossi POV... When Aaron ordered everyone to rest, I closed my eyes, counted to ten and then reopened them. The way I was seated nobody could see when I looked at them directly. Something was going on with Hotch and Reid and I wondered what the hell it was. I have been a profiler for to long, so like Aaron I always knew when something was out of place with our team. I didn't miss when Reid froze up in the briefing. It puzzled me because when anyone ask Reid an question he is quick to shoot off his answer. But today he didn't, he froze after Morgan called him PB and then asked the question. Morgan always called him that, and if I didn't know how much of a ladies man Morgan was,I would believe he liked Reid. Reid never seemed to care when Morgan Called him that,so we all got used to the silly nickname. But today it was like Reid was afraid to answer him which didn't make sense, because why would he be afraid. Jennifer wasn't here but even if she was, she never seemed to care about the nickname either. Then when Aaron teased him, it was like Reid was relieved, which didn't make sense either, Reid respected Aaron to the fullest, but he never seemed to fear him. Another strange encounter took place when we were leaving the breakroom. Aaron thought he was been discreet when he held up his finger for Reid to stay behind. I caught the gesture in the mirror reflection, but nobody else did. Why would Aaron ask him to wait in secrecy? Did he know something we didn't Know and wanted to keep Reid secret private? After we all boarded the plane, Aaron and Reid were missing in action for at least ten minutes. Then Reid came on the plane all happy and giddily looking. Aaron boarded ten minutes later looking stressed but trying to hide it. I'm one of his best friends so I would know his stressed look anywhere. Then he hesitated when he noticed the only free seat was next to Reid. Reid didn't miss the action, nor could his eyes cover up his hurt. Aaron didn't look at him at all,and after he asked Garcia his question, he immediately closed his eyes. Reid just stare at him in hurt, then eventually closed his eyes. Aaron wasn't sleep although he was pretending, but Reid had actually fell asleep with everyone else on the plane. I didn't understand their actions, but I would be talking to Aaron when I could. The kid actually looked up to him like he was his hero and I know Aaron sometimes forgot how to let his emotions show. To many that made him seem like an uncaring bastard, but I know he wasn't, so I didn't want the kid hurt behind whatever was going on with Aaron and shy away from him and hell the rest of us.

Garcia POV...

I was happy I was allowed to come with the team on this case. I was tired of always been left behind, and only been able to communicate through phone with them. I liked flirting with my Chocolate Thunder when we could on a case, because I know I made him smile, and Derek Morgan has the most wonderful smile in the world.I often wondered if we should take our flirting to the next level, but I always came back to the answer no. Derek is a straight ladies man, the more pussy he can hit is the better for him.He wasn't into commitment and I knew I couldn't just fuck him and not want him exclusively. I knew if I put it out there he would take it there with me, because I have seen the lust in his eyes for me numerous times over the years, but I just ignored it because he wasn't relationship material. But there was that time that he wasn't available for me for six months. I thought he had finally found that special woman because we didn't hang out at all in that time. But after whoever she was got those precious six months with him, he went back to his whorish ways. But whoever she was got in his heart because his eyes told the story of him been hurt. I wondered who she was, who had actually sat the resident ladies man down for six months. I joked trying to get it out of him but he always denied anyone capturing his heart. He was acting weird today to, making me wonder if he had spoken to his mystery woman.

He wasn't joking and flirting with me like he usually did. He was quiet and deep in thought. His thick eyebrows was creased together, in the way that showed his thoughts were serious. His eyes were cast downward, but his lips curved up in a little naughty smile every now and then. Yes he was definitely thinking about his mystery woman, and I bet my last dallor it was seuxal thoughts. I wanted to know who she was so bad, but I knew better than to try to push him to talk when he wasn't ready. But I knew one day he would open up to me because I was his best friend besides Reid. Derek and I share more on relationships then he do with Reid, probably because I listened to him without interrupting and I didn't judge. I'm not saying Reid did either of these things, but Reid couldn't give him the advice as a woman because he wasn't a woman. I was gone watch Derek when we had breaks in this case, because if he needed to talk, I wanted to be there for him.

Blake POV... I have been a profiler long as Aaron and Dave was, so there wasn't much that I didn't see although I didn't always comment on it. I knew something was going on with Aaron and Spencer, but I didn't know what it was. All I know is Aaron and Spencer were both happy this morning and then after the briefing they weren't. Well Spencer was fine on the plane until Aaron entered, paused when he saw the only seat available was by Reid. Reid noticed him hesitating, and his happiness dropped to confusion, then disappointment when Aaron ignored him indefinitely. I don't know what happened between them, but I do know that both of them were affected by it. Aaron body language showed sadness, while Spencer's showed hurt. I didn't understand the emotions coming from them both, especially since Aaron was married and Spencer was in a serious relationship with Jennifer. I wondered if they secretly liked each other, but neither of them gave off the gay vibe. I wouldn't care if they were gay, hell some of my best friends were, but neither of them seemed like they would cheat on their loved ones. Maybe I was reading the whole situation wrong, but I didn't believe I was. My profiler skills were sharp and the usually never lead me wrong. I know if I noticed, Dave noticed something as well. I would talk to him about it later when we were alone. Right now I was taking Aaron advice to get some rest before we entered Michigan. I closed my eyes and ten minutes later I was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch POV.. Eventually I must have fallen asleep because when the pilot announced we were five minutes from our destination I awakened. I stretched as I looked around the plane and noticed I was the first one awake. I glanced at Reid and almost wished I hadn't. Even in sleep I could see the dried up tears on his face and my heart thumped with guilt and sorrow because I knew those tears was because of me. I knew my actions would hurt him but what else could I do. If we continued this affair we would hurt so many people and would fuck up this team beyond repair. Of course I should have thought of that before we crossed the line,but seeing him about to leave with that woman stirred up many emotions in me that I didn't even realize I had. But if he would have left with that tramp, I wouldn't be feeling this fucked up guilt that I feel now. And talking to JJ didn't make it any better because I know how much she look up tome and trust me as the leader of this team. I know I let my dick control my actions and I couldn't help but feel some anger towards Haley because of it. If I had honestly known the hang ups she had involving sex I would not have married her. I'm a very sexual man and even if she didn't share all my sexual desires, if she shared some even if it was just the normal sexual stuff, I wouldn't have cheated on her because I am not a cheating man. I believe marriage is sacred and when you say "I Do" you should only have sex with your husband or wife. But even as these thoughts ran through my mind, I know I'm still the blame for allowing things to take that level with Spen...Reid. Stop thinking of him as Spencer, my mind demanded me, but I knew even if I called him Reid for the rest of my life he would always be Spencer to me. I felt him shift besides me and my heart thumped even though my expression went from regretful to that stoic expression I had to wear to hide every emotion I possessed. I knew we would have to talk but we wasn't about to do it on this plane, with all these pro filers. I glanced around again and to my relief everyone eyes were still closed. I waited a moment before I turned to face him although I could already feel his gaze burning a hole through me. I inhaled softly than turned to face him like a man although I didn't feel manly at that moment. My heart almost broke when I looked into his eyes and saw the pain and confusion in them. Before I could open my mouth he spoke and the question broke my heart and made me feel like pure shit. 

Reid POV...I didn't fall asleep right away because my heart was confused and hurt. I kept my eyes closed though even as a few tears escaped. I wanted to wipe away those tears but I didn't want to bring attention to the fact that I was crying because Hotch would know and the team wasn't stupid they would figure that Hotch did something to make me cry. Although the spiteful part of me said that I should just cry and let Hotch take the blame,I wasn't childish or mean enough to do that. I didn't want the team knowing about us, or knowing we both were cheating on our mates because frankly it wasn't their business. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what made him do a complete 180 in a matter of 14 minutes and 37 seconds, unless his wife called. Of course that had to be it because even though she didn't satisfy him sexually, I know he still had to love her. I looked at him wondering if I was right as he continued looking around the plane. Nobody else was woke yet and I knew I had to say something before they woke up. I couldn't get off this plane and focus on our case if I was feeling this conflicted. I continued staring at him knowing he could feel the intensity from my stare. I heard him inhale deeply and then he slowly turned to me. He had on his usual glare that made it impossible to read him. I looked into his eyes for a second knowing I wasn't hiding my hurt or confusion but I didn't give a damn, I needed answers. Before I could speak I saw something that gave me hope. Hotch wasn't aware that when he worried about one of us, his left eyebrow raised slightly, the only tail sign that he gave. Although my heart was still broken I was happy that that he was wondered about me.

"What is it that I did to make you ignore me", I whispered ? His expression didn't change although his eyes showed confusion at my question.

"Why would you think you done something:, he whispered back ?

"Come on Aaron,lets not play games",I answered in a shaky voice. His head dropped for a second then he looked back up at me with guilt in his eyes.

"Is it Haley, I asked softly? Before he could answer we heard the team waking up as the plane landed. We must talk about this otherwise my head won't be into this case. Please don't shut me out I whispered". He looked into my eyes and for a second I could see the desire and lust in them. A second later all that disappeared and he just nodded a quick yes and touched my hand briefly. That simple touch gave me hope and just like that I felt a burden lift from my heart. "Go clean your face", he said softly as he stood and walked to get some coffee I assumed. I stood and hurried to the head because I didn't need anyone asking why I had tear stains on my face.I rushed in and walked to the sink seeing the tear stains coating m face. I forgot to lock the door as I stared at myself and turned on the water to clean my face. I heard the door open and realized I hadn't locked the door.When I looked up I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't control the gasp that came and I couldn't help the way my eyes widen at the sight. Or could I control licking my lips in a seductive manner.

 

Morgan POV... I woke up with a raging hard on because I had a dream about Pretty Boy. This shit haven't happened in a few months and I didn't understand why it was happening now. Maybe I shouldn't have played with him in the break room because feeling him that close to me reminded me of how good he felt when I was fucking his brains out. The dream I had was very real like, probably because I had had the reality of that dream happen before.In this dream he had me blind folded, gagged, with a cock ring around my dick and handcuffed to the bed post. He was in his dominate mood and of course that shit turned me on and I always bust multiple nuts. He had a candle lite and he was slowly torturing me with it.He would let a drop hit my body then he would, then he would bite me before letting another drop fall on my body. The pleasure and pain made squirm because I couldn't see,move much or moan out loud. He was talking to me in that dominate sexual voice making me want to cum so badly,but he wouldn't let me until he was ready. Sometimes it was five, ten, twenty, thirty minutes before he was through playing with me. Sometimes he would cum first and he either sprayed my face or ass with his delicious nutrients. In this dream he was about to let me release,but before that happened the damn pilot woke me up,which lead me to this position. For the first time in a long time I regretted letting him go and I wondered if he would give me another chance. He's with JJ I reminded myself, but even that thought didn't make me not want him. I had him first,i thought selfishly.Before I could think more selfish thoughts my dick throbbed painfully, reminding me I needed to release. I couldn't let the team see me like this so I knew I needed to get to the head and make this shit go away. I waited until Hotch passed by going to get coffee I assumed. I didn't look at anyone especially my babygirl,although she was still napping because I didn't want them trying to talk to me.I rushed towards the head with my head down as fast as I could. I would explain my behavior later saying I had the runs. I grabbed the handle. It opened and I rushed in locked the door, not noticing Reid was in there. I unbuttoned my pants and snatched down the zipper. I grabbed my dick and was about to stroke it when I heard that soft familiar gasp.Reid was standing at the sink washing his face but he looked up when I entered the head I'm guessing. His eyes were wide as we stared at each other,then unconsciously his eyes dropped to my dick. He licked his lips seductively like he always did in the past and that gesture made the familiar precum foam at the tip of my dick. 

Rossi POV..When I awakened my mind immediately went back to Aaron and Reid.I looked around the plane and noticed Reid wasn't present but Aaron was getting his much needed coffee. although he wasn't a phene like Reid for coffee he still needed it to function properly. I could never understand how he drank that shit black and strong, I had to have it slightly sweet with three creams. I watched as Morgan jumped from his seat and rushed to the head, like he had to shit or something. I sniggered to myself wondering what he had ate, then I wondered if Reid was in the head. I decided to talk to Aaron because I figured Morgan would be talking to Reid if he was indeed in the head if he didn't have to shit that is, which was likely because where else could he be, the plane was only so big. I hurried to get my own coffee. Aaron turned the minute I approached and I smiled at him because I didn't want to raise his defense motion. But my smile didn't work because I saw immediately that Aaron knew I wanted something. His stoic expression remained and his shoulders took that Alpha Male defense motion. I couldn't fool him because he was just as good as I am at profiling. I decided to get on with it because I didn't know how much time I had. 

"Did you and Reid disagree over something", I asked getting right to the point? His body motions didn't change although his eyes narrowed a bit. He stared at me for a few seconds before he answered and I stared right back waiting for his answer.

"No we didn't" he finally said, why would you think that he continued?

"He froze in the middle of a meeting for no apparent reason at all when Morgan called him PB and he have never done that before. But when you teased him he seemed relieved I continued, like the reason he froze was because of you which really don't make sense.Then you held up a finger in a discreet manner when the briefing was over for him to stay instead of just asking him to stay like you normally would. We all boarded the plane but you and Reid was MIA for at lest ten minutes, then when he came to the plane he was all giddy and happy.Then you entered the plane looking all stressed and then you hesitated because like you didn't want to sit by him which he noticed and he was hurt about it. He was more hurt when you ignored him and he stared at you for an explanation which you didn't give and he stared at yo until you closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep. He watched you for a moment then finally closed his eyes when it was apparent you wasn't going to speak to him.So either y'all had a fight or you was just lashing out at him for no reason, which I can't understand Aaron because the kids looks up to you and respect you to the fullest and I would hate for him to go back into his insecure mode with all of us because you sometimes forget to let any emotion show" I concluded looking him directly in the face, daring him to lie to me. He smirked before he responded which through me for a loop although I didn't let my surprise show.

"Dave we didn't have an argument he began. I honestly don't know why he froze in the briefing and I only teased him because whatever was on his mind made him freeze in mid motion and I could tell he was embarrassed. Maybe him and Morgan had a disagreement, I don't know but I was just trying to bring him back to the present. The reason I held up my finger discreetly because I did have to ask him something that I didn't want the team to know about. Jennifer called me before the briefing and said she needed to talk to me about something important concerning Reid. I told her I would call her back after the meeting. But I wanted to talk to Reid first to see what was going on. When I asked him he became defensive and said he had no idea why she wanted to talk to me. I reminded him he could be truthful and I would keep whatever it was between us and he repeated in a more defensive manner he didn't have anything to talk to me about. so I let it go and told him to go to the plane.I did talk to JJ and I wont reveal what she said to me Dave, but when I came to the plane I hesitated because I really didn't want to sit by him. I wasn't taking sides, like I explained to JJ but I did feel uncomfortable knowing he knew that she called me. Maybe I should of not said nothing to him before I called but I didn't think he would become so defensive. I don't know why he was giddy on the plane before I came, maybe he was covering up what he felt because of what's going on with him and Jennifer. I ignored him because I didn't feel like the headache, but I did apologize to him when we woke up", he concluded.

I had watched him all while he spoke and I believed his explanation although he shouldn't have asked Reid anything before he spoke to Jennifer because it made it seem as if he was taking sides, which I knew he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Aaron", I said in the most sincere voice I could.

It's ok Dave if the situation was reversed I would have drilled you to", he said with a smile.

I laughed and then told him that Morgan was in the head with Reid probably grilling him to. I didn't miss the slight quick anger that came to his eyes and then disappeared as quickly making me wonder if I imagined it. I couldn't decide but I decided I wouldn't grill him about it, I would just throw Reid and Morgan up at a later time and watch Aaron expressions closely.

Garcia POV.. I finally fell asleep and was dreaming about unicorns and cookies when I heard Derek groan softly. I woke up and glanced at him but he was still asleep. I watched him for a few more minutes and yes he groaned again,but it was a groan of pleasure I realized. It clicked then that he wasn't in pain, he was having a dream of pleasure. I looked around the plane and noticed everyone was still asleep.I smiled because I was about to enjoy this treat,and maybe he would unconsciously reveal the diva name that kept his attention for six whole months. I watched as his face relaxed even more as he moaned again. I can't lie and say I wasn't turned on by this because my wet panties would betray me anyway. The seat moved a little and I looked down and saw his hips were rocking slightly. I smiles when I noticed the huge budge his tight jeans couldn't hide as my pussy released started to leak from the sight.Damn he is huge,I thought and then I wondered if I could handle all of that delicious chocolate meat.My face flushed with desire and excitement because although I knew he wasn't boyfriend material I might just indulge in a one night stand with him because that package was just to much to pass up.My hips begin to rock with his because I needed to cum as bad as he did. We continued rocking in tune when I couldn't control myself as I came and wet my panties up.I could barely hold in my moan of passion as I continued watching my sexy hot chocolate race towards his release. "Oh Rrrr he moaned right before the pilot announced we would be landing in five minutes. He gasped and I could see his body jerk with surprise,so I hurried and closed my eyes. A second later he gasped and I could see his eyes pop open as I snuck a quick peek at him.I closed my eyes again and he hurried to the bathroom to take care of that delicious hard on. I could have killed the pilot because I almost got the mystery woman name and I was cheated out of watching my chocolate thunder release his nut. Yes I may have to see what the great Derek Morgan is like in bed, I thought even if he break my heart I thought.

Blake POV... I must have needed sleep because when I closed my eyes I didn't awakened until Dave shook my shoulder gently.Usually I was a light sleeper but lately I had been sleeping less at night. I promised Dave I would go to the doctor after this case because for the last six months,I have slept less than six hours a night which wasn't good in our line of work. Dave had my much needed coffee in hand and I thanked him with a kiss. He told me he had talked to Aaron about Reid and would fill me in later. I couldn't help but smile at our connection that sometimes came without words.I nodded and he held my hand because he knew I was tired. We stayed that way until Reid and Morgan finally exited the bathroom and we all left the plane towards the two SUV's that was waiting for us.


End file.
